To Bargain With
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: . Rocky has a dark secret, one that he does not plan to share with anyone anytime soon. But what happens when someones finds out about his dark secret? With his secret out in the open, will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own the Power Rangers. Of course any characters that you do not recognize are mine.

**Warnings**: It's a horror story so be prepared for anything…

**Alternate Universe: **In this story Rocky is adopted and does not become friends with Adam and Aisha until late in High School.

Review but no flames please… 

Prolog…

Everyone has a dark secret one that they do not want to share with anyone else because mostly they are afraid, they are afraid because if anyone knew about their dark secret the people around them would disappear. They would no longer want to be around them. For some, dark secrets remain as _dark secrets…_but for others, some secrets were just never meant to remain a secret.

That was the way it was for Rocky Desantos. At least that is the name he went by. Rocky was indeed his first name but Desantos was not his true last name. Rocky's past, was clouded and perhaps even dark, depending on how you would look at it, but no one knew the truth, not even his two closest friends Adam and Aisha. Ever since he was adopted, Rocky changed into a different person, maybe for the best.

He was never the type of person to be so happy and so outspoken, he was a loner, and he preferred it to stay that way. For the longest time he was alone, but ever since he was adopted, his entire personality changed, and he no longer remained as a loner.

In fact because he was adopted, he had to move to not only a different school, but also a different state all together, which was even better, it only guaranteed that no one from his past would ever find him in Stone Canyon, California.

On his first day of school he bumped into Adam Park, he immediately liked him. Rocky felt like he could trust Adam and so Rocky's personality began to change, especially when Adam would grow concerned over his well being. He felt like Adam was like a long lost brother, and the more time he spent with Adam, the more his attitude would change when it came to being around new people.

In fact, it was because of his friendship with Adam that landed him a new friend named Aisha. Rocky never before had another normal female friend, so he enjoyed spending much of his free time with her and Adam. Together the two of them would share a lot of good times together and soon they would all become very close.

It was not long before Adam, Aisha and Rocky ended up in joining martial arts at Stone Canyon High School. Of course, Rocky had been studying martial arts since he was a kid, mainly for protection but he remained in the sport because he enjoyed it and found he was good at it. It was one of those things that came natural to him. He found Adam to be a great sparing partner so the two had spent a lot of time together to train for a Martial Arts competition.

There was this martial arts competition that was held in Angle Grove, they were surprised of course to know that they were each chosen for it to represent Stone Canyon. So Adam, Aisha and Rocky soon found themselves moving to Angle Grove.

It would have been a scary experience for Rocky again, but since he had his two best close friends along with him, everything seemed to work out perfectly for him.

Upon their arrival in Angle Grove it was not long before they met a group of teens from Angle Grove High. They became friends with these teens and it was not long before Adam, Rocky and Aisha found out the truth about them, that they were the famous power rangers.

Now that Rocky knew that they were rangers, he knew that it was only time before they too would be involved. Becoming a power ranger was a great thing for Rocky. His new friends along with his new home made things seem almost perfect. He had everything a young teenager would ever want or need, and now he finally had the family to go along with the package.

His parents of course moved to Angle Grove with him, along with his many brothers and sisters and Rocky was grateful for that. He never knew until he met Roger and Lily Desantos how wonderful it would be to have two people to care about you like they did. They treated him like he was one of their own, and so Rocky was more than eager to change his last name to theirs. It suited him, and so from then on he only referred himself by their last name, he never once mentioned to anyone else that he was adopted.

Not even Adam and Aisha knew that he was adopted, and it was not just his decision to keep that fact a secret but his new parents found it was for the best that no one knew. It was for the best. But because Rocky was already 13 when he was adopted, forgetting was not an easy thing to do. And nearly every night he would wake up from a horrible nightmare, screaming or covered in sweat, for the many first nights that he had spent with his new parents, he had spent them sleeping in their room.

The dark scared Rocky. He hated the dark, and whenever it grew late, before sundown, Rocky made sure he was home before it grew completely dark. He was always afraid that something evil was going to pop out in the dark so even at night in his room he would sleep with his bedroom lights on. Every light in his room would remain on, and even though his parents would assure him that he was safe, Rocky felt that the light was the only way to keep the evil away.

Even now, he slept with the lights on, but he would leave only his closet light on. But still he always found himself waking up in the middle of the night, and he would check everywhere in the house and make sure all doors would be and are still locked.

He did this routine of his every night and because of his nightmares, he would not have sleepovers, he stayed at home. Of course both Adam and Aisha knew that he was afraid of the dark, but they did not know why, and if Rocky could help it, he would keep it that way…

Please review… 


	2. Memories

He was having another nightmare again; it was when he was 9 years old. He always had nightmares. Rocky could not remember a single time when he would not wake up from a nightmare. It was one of the reasons why he always stayed up late.

Rocky would always try and stay up for as long as his eyes would allow it. But be as it may he could not stay awake forever, so when he did find himself drifting off to sleep, Rocky knew that a nightmare would soon follow.

This time though he was dreaming of his mother. He had very few dreams about his real mother. He remembered very little about her, and from time to time Rocky would always go through his personal belongings that he always had with him since his time at the orphanage and he would always look for that special picture of his mother and him together.

The picture meant a lot to him; mainly because it was the only picture that he had of her. But it was also because that was the picture that was taken of his mother and him on the day that she died.

Rocky knew very little of his mother, but from his dreams he began to put pieces back to together again and when ever his friends would talk about their mothers, Rocky would always begin to wonder about his. He would have visions of his mother. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget about her. He missed her more than anything else in the whole world.

This time this dream was more vivid and real than all the other ones. Rocky was waiting for his mother to pick him up from a martial arts competition, he was waiting for her outside. It had gotten cold and it began to rain, and Rocky had nothing to protect himself from the rain and no cover of any kind to shield him self from the rain and cold. So, sitting on a bench outside of his school Rocky waited, it was not like his mother though to be late.

The dream then quickly skipped to when he was at home that same day, but Rocky never did remember how he got home. Coming home Rocky was alone, there was no one else in the house and he could see himself moving up the stairs towards his parents room, towards his mothers room. Half expecting to see her there, but when he opened the door slowly, Rocky knew that even though he had hoped to see her there he knew that she was not in her room. But Rocky still had to make sure. There was something in the room that he had to see…

But that was when it happened. Moments before he walked into the room a hand clasped around his mouth and pulled him violently away from the room, Rocky tried to scream but was unable to and that was when he woke up, moments before he saw who it was that attacked him.

* * *

Rocky had woken with a start and breathing heavily, he quickly dashed towards his parents bedroom. He stopped once he got to their door and stood there covered in sweat and still shaking from the dreams effects. He took a gulp before he finally decided to open their door, slowly but surly Rocky managed to open their door and when he saw them lying in bed asleep he was relieved and let out a breath of air as he began to relax somewhat.

Stepping out from his parents room he than slowly closed the door behind him. Very lightly so as not to wake them, Rocky then decided to head to the kitchen instead of going back to bed. Even though it was in the middle of the night he had always done this before and no one else had ever woken up because of his midnight trip to the kitchen.

Rocky went downstairs and as he went into the kitchen he had a look around. Everything was clean and organized. There were pictures on the fridge and notes about things to do and people to see. It was so quiet that Rocky had to take one glance behind him self to make sure that no one was watching him or spying on him.

Once he was certain that he was alone, Rocky went over towards the fridge and took out some breed and sandwich meet, along with a few condiments, he placed them all on the counter. He took out some more snack food and placed them all on the counter. Preparing his somewhat small meal, Rocky began to close his eyes every now and then when he felt himself get groggy and tired again.

After he was finished fixing himself some food Rocky went over to the coffee pot and started it too. He really must be living in a house with heavy sleepers, because no one ever woke up to his cooking, or his coffee making.

The food always made him feel better and that was the one thing that never changed was his eating habits. The food was his comfort. And it helped keep him awake for close to the rest of the night. Some nights though if he were lucky he would remain up for the rest of the night and make it all the way through till morning.

Rocky loved those nights and he was hoping that tonight would be another one of those nights, but the way he kept drifting in and out of sleep, Rocky knew that it would not be long before he would fall asleep and have another nightmare again.

Morning came before he knew it. Rocky was in bed and had no idea how he got up stairs to his room. He did not remember from last night when and how he managed to drag himself upstairs. But regardless of that Rocky was finally awake, it was morning and he was glade of it.

He sat there in bed though for a while… it just turned 6:30am and even though he did not wake up screaming, he was still covered in sweat. He remained in his bed until 10min to 7 before he decided to finally get out of bed and get washed up.

By the time he got down stairs some of his brother and sisters were having breakfast. His father was eating breakfast too and his mother was making some food still, he assumed it was him because he smelled the French toast.

His father and two of his sisters Stacey and Jane greeted him, his sisters were twines and they were both eight years old. Rocky loved them to death, along with most of his brothers and sisters, but he loved these two the most because they always made him feel better in days he felt depressed or miserable.

His brother John who was 13 was eating a quick meal of eggs and beacon, he saw Rocky and smiled, and as he looked up from his plate his mouth was full of food and Rocky smiled at this. His brother John had the same appetite as he did when it came to food.

As Rocky sat down and poured himself some milk his father looked up at him from his newspaper. " Morning Rocky. Make sure that you don't forget to pick up Stacey and Jane from school today. I won't be able too." His father instructed him and Rocky nodded his head in understanding as he looked over to his sisters who both smiled to him.

" Can Rocky drive us to school too dad?" Jane asked hopefully. The girls loved driving to school with Rocky because he always had to pick up Adam and Aisha. The girls loved Aisha and thought of her as a big sister and they just adored Adam.

" I don't see why not. How about it son, care to take the girls to school and while your at it can you drop off John too?" His father asked him. " Oh yeah Rocky can you please drive me too?" John asked with another mouthful of food in his mouth.

" No problem, I'm good for time. But if you want to come John we have to leave in like 15 min, your not even dressed yet." Rocky said and hearing this John shoved the rest of the food down his throat and made a break for his bedroom. Stacey and Jane laughed at this.

" Well that solves that problem. He should be ready soon." Rocky said amusedly as he thanked his mom for breakfast which she had just finished making.

" Enjoy." She said as she shuffled his hair about and than kissed his forehead. Rocky smiled and began to eat.

* * *

" Come on guys lets get going." Rocky said as he ushered his two sisters into the back seat of his Jeep.

" John lets go." Rocky called out to his brother. John came out running after he quickly kissed his mother goodbye. He got into the back seat with his two sisters and once they were all in and buckled up, Rocky hopped into the front seat and started the engine, it was not long before they were on their way.

" Hey Rocky can you drop me off last? I want to say hi to Adam." John asked as Rocky left their street.

" No fair. We asked first." The twins both complained. " Hey no complaining. And their right John, they asked first. You know I don't have enough room to fit everyone at once." Rocky reminded him.

" Oh come on, it's not fair, you always drop me off first." John whined. " That's because you're school is closer. Listen, Adam will be over for dinner, talk to him then. Why are you so eager to see him anyways?" Rocky asked him suspiciously.

" It's nothing. Okay fine, I'll wait until tonight to ask him about it." John said. " Ask him about what?" Rocky asked curiously.

" Nothing." John quickly said. " Why would want to ask Adam about nothing?" Stacey asked with a giggle.

" Nock it off." John shot back. " Hey. No fighting." Rocky warned them.

After Rocky dropped off John he headed to pick up Aisha. The girls were happy when they saw her but were disappointed when Rocky told them that he had to drop them off before he got Adam.

The girls quickly got over it. And once Rocky got to their school, which was a few blocks away from Johns, he and Aisha walked them to class. After he said goodbye and made sure they made it inside fine, he and Aisha headed off to see Adam.

By the time they got to Adam's he was already waiting outside for them both. Seeing them pull into his driveway Adam grabbed his school bag and dashed towards the back seat.

" Hey. Took you long enough." Adam said jokingly as he got inside and buckled up.

" We had to drop off the twins and John. They were all disappointed that they missed you Adam." Aisha said with a smile.

" They love me Rocky. How cute." Adam said amusedly. " Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't think to much of yourself now." Rocky said sarcastically.

" Okay guys, that's enough. Let's get going. We have to be in school in 20 min." Aisha warned them. Nodding his head Rocky turned the car out of the driveway and they were on their way to school.

Once they got to school and after they parked they met up with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy. They all greeted each other and before the bell rang they headed off to different classes. Rocky had first period by himself. He did not mind having just one class by himself, and saying goodbye to Adam and Aisha, he waved goodbye as he watched them go into class, Rocky then darted down the hall towards his next class, he made it in less than 5 min to spare.

Please review… 


	3. The Trade

After his classes Rocky met up with the others at the Youth Center. When he walked inside he saw Tommy and Adam sparing together; he had just come back from his last period class, but he stayed longer then he usually did because of an assignment he needed to work on in class.

Once he spotted Billy and the girls, Rocky walked over to them. Aisha who flagged him down spotted him at first, and when he arrived he took an empty seat between Billy and Kimberly.

Placing his bag on the ground he took out his science books. Billy watched him doing this and noticing the amount of paper and research notes that Rocky started to spread across the table, Billy could not help but smile.

" Need help with your new assignment Rocky?" Billy asked him. Rocky looked up and smiled as he glanced down at the pile of work he had spread across the table. " Is it that obvious? You don't mind do you, because I'm still feeling a little awkward about asking you, but if you say it's okay…because I could really use your help here." Rocky said carefully as he organized his papers.

" Hey, like I said when we first met; whenever you need any help with anything school related or ranger related problems, don't hesitate to ask me; it's what I do." Billy said with a small smile.

" Thanks." Rocky said as he took out his assignment and showed it to Billy. Billy took the offered paper, and as he and Rocky began to discuss his latest assignment; Kimberly and Aisha began to talk amongst themselves about their own school projects.

Once Adam and Tommy finished their sparing they each grabbed a towel and then headed over towards the table where the others were. Adam watched with a smile as he saw Billy try and help Rocky with his homework.

As the two of them arrived at the table they each grabbed a chair and sat down; they began watching Billy explain a complicated Physics question to Rocky. " Hey, you with me so far?" Billy asked as he noticed Rocky look at the problem on the paper with confusion.

" Huh? Yeah, I got it so far." Rocky replied as he leaned in further to watch Billy explain the problem.

As Adam watched Rocky, he then turned towards Tommy, " Hey, you'll still team up with me for that English assignment right?" Adam asked as he remembered an assignment that they had.

" Yeah sure, whom else would I do it with?" Tommy said with assurance. But just when Adam was about to reply to that, their communicators went off.

" Ah man, what timing." Rocky complained as he hurriedly put his things away. As he did so the others started to make their way into an empty area where no one would notice them, once Tommy knew that they were safe, he answered the call.

" This is Tommy, I read you Zordon." Tommy replied. And as he waited for an answer Rocky finally met up with them.

" Tommy, you and the others must come to the command center, something urgent has come up and it needs your attention immediately." Zordon explained.

Tommy looked at each other worriedly and taking a deep breath Tommy answered him again. " We're on our way." And with that said, Tommy and the others teleported to the command center.

Once they arrived Alpha came hurrying over to them and in a frantic voice he began to try and explain to the rangers what had happened.

" We have a big problem. Lord Zedd has captured Jason and the others." Alpha said. Tommy eyes widened in disbelief as he heard what Alpha had just said.

" But that can't be possible. They left for the peace conference." Tommy said in a worried voice.

" This is a most dire of circumstance rangers and we must be careful; Jason and the others are powerless and they were captured after they landed from their flight." Zordon explained to them.

" What does he want?" Rocky asked as he looked up at Zordon. " That we do not know yet. We are still waiting for a reply from Lord Zedd." Zordon further explained to them.

" Why do I have a sickening feeling that Lord Zedd is going to bargain our powers for them?" Adam said with even more worry.

" Because that is more than likely what he plans on doing, except he might ask for something else instead." Zordon said.

" Like what?" Aisha asked. " That we do not know yet. But it wont be long before Lord Zedd makes his demands.

" If he does anything to hurt Jason and the others I will make him wish he never kidnapped them in the first place." Tommy said bitterly.

" Hey, this is Jason, Trini and Zack were talking about; they can take care of themselves. Lord Zedd wont dare try anything that could harm them." Kimberly assured him.

" I hope your right." Tommy said. Just then though the emergency sirens went off. The rangers immediately glanced over to the viewing globe, and as they saw the picture of Golddar come on screen, Tommy started to give Golddar an angry glare.

" It has started rangers, Golddar is going to make the demands. Morph and discover what they are. Good luck rangers." Zordon said to them.

Tommy nodded his head in understanding and looking at the others he got into position to morph. " Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked them. He glanced at Adam, Rocky and Aisha and when they nodded their heads that they were ready, Tommy called out, " It's morphing Time!" As the others all called out their powers, it was not long before they morphed and teleported to confront Golddar.

* * *

Once the rangers arrived at the empty park, Golddar and a swarm of putties were waiting for them; the first thing that Tommy noticed right away, was how Golddar ordered the putties to stand down from attacking them.

" Hello rangers. Lets make this as simple as possible." Golddar said. Stepping up to Tommy.

" Where are Jason and the others, I want to see them. I want to know their safe." Tommy demanded in a stern voice.

" All in good time, White Ranger." Golddar said evilly. " First things first. Lord Zedd wants you to give us the red ranger; after you make the exchange, your friends will be free." Golddar explained.

Hearing this Rocky started to step back behind Adam, Adam watched him hide behind him and he glanced at Rocky worried.

" You want his powers, why?" Adam asked from behind Tommy. Golddar though only laughed again. " Not his powers, I want him. You can keep his powers for all I care." Golddar explained.

" Were not just going to _give_ you Rocky like that, tell us why first." Tommy demanded again.

" Tommy something's not right here, don't make any bargains with him." Billy warned him.

" Why what's wrong?" Tommy asked. He then glanced over at Rocky who had grown considerably quiet.

" This whole thing sounds like one big trap. We can't make a decision yet, we should head back to the command center." Billy tried to explain to Tommy.

Tommy gave Billy an odd look. He then looked back at Golddar who was waiting somewhat patiently for their decision.

" You better not harm Jason and the others Golddar. We're not making any bargains with you today, you'll just have to wait." Tommy said firmly. Golddar glared at him. " You fool. What is he worth too you? Is he really worth more to you that your dear friend Jason?" Golddar taunted.

" That's enough. You're not getting Rocky that easily Golddar, and that's final." Tommy said as he stepped in front of Rocky.

" You were always the stubborn type white ranger." Golddar said. He then glared at Rocky silently for a few moments; Rocky though looked away, he began to step further back again, but Adam stopped him.

" Your making this harder than it has to be; if you want to makes things difficult than so be it. Putties attack!" Golddar ordered.

Seeing the putties starting to circle them, Rocky and the others started to get into a fighting stance.

As soon as the putties started to attack, the rangers followed suit, with Tommy and Adam guarding Rocky very closely.

It did not take them long though before the putties were destroyed and once they were destroyed Tommy faced Golddar again.

" Alright Golddar, you lose this round. Where are Jason and the others?" Tommy demanded again, with his weapon at the ready. Golddar glared at him and then he glared at Rocky.

" You stubborn fool. Why must you always make things difficult for me? Very well then, how about this; We meet back here until sundown tomorrow to make your decision, if you still refuse to obey our demands than whatever happens to your dear friends will not be my fault but yours. Remember White Ranger, sundown tomorrow. Until then." Golddar said and before Tommy could stop him he disappeared.

" That was strange to say the least." Kimberly commented as she came up towards Tommy. " We better report back to Zordon." Tommy ordered as he started to move passed Kimberly. As he walked around her, he stopped and stared at Rocky for a few moments, a moment later though without another word he teleported out. Once he was gone Rocky took a nervous gulp as he stared at Adam worried. Adam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

" Hey, he's not made at you." Adam assured him. Rocky only shook his head in disbelief and sighing at this Adam glanced at Billy and the others.

" We better go." Billy said and a few seconds later, he along with Kimberly and Aisha teleported back.

Taking one last look at Rocky Adam teleported after them, leaving Rocky alone for only a moment. Sighing miserably, Rocky mumbled under his breath, " Why do bad things always happened to me?" he said miserably and a moment later he too teleported out.

**Authors Note**: Sorry that took so long; but just so you know, I tend not to update a story that received no reviews for a chapter. So, the more reviews I get, the sooner chapters pop up. So review and more will be here soon.


	4. Truth Be Told

" Do you know why Lord Zedd would be interested in you Rocky, and not your powers?" Tommy asked him in a firm yet calm voice.

Rocky shook his head no, and he could sense from the look in all their eyes that they were all unconvinced by a simple no.

" It makes no sense, why would he want you?" Aisha asked confused. She looked over to Adam for a possible explanation but he had none to give her.

" Like I should know." Adam simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He glanced at Rocky though as he spoke. Rocky now suddenly felt extremely hot and nervous. He had a possible idea at what reason why Lord Zedd would want him, but he did not want to say anything just yet, he needed to know for sure if Lord Zedd knew about _him…_first and if he did, how did he find out about _him_ anyways?

" Rocky, are you paying attention?" Tommy asked, as he noticed Rocky mind wonder and looking up Rocky smiled faintly at him.

Seeing the look on Rocky's face made Tommy wonder now if there was more to Rocky than he was letting on. Tommy wished that Rocky would just tell them the truth about himself. He had a feeling Rocky was keeping something from them, but just in case he was wrong about this he decided to keep his opinion to himself.

Turning around now he faced Zordon who was listening to the rangers discuss this new problem of theirs. " Zordon, why does Lord Zedd want Rocky?" Tommy asked Zordon in his usual calm voice.

" Why Lord Zedd would be interested in Rocky and not his powers is a great mystery, even to me. But I think that perhaps Rocky here might be able to shed some light onto this mystery, Rocky?" Zordon asked. And walking up to face him, Rocky looked up at Zordon and answered him in a small voice, " Yes, sir?" He asked.

" Is there something you would like to tell the others?" Zordon said as he stared at Rocky for a few moments. Rocky looked away, and turning around at the others he sighed miserably.

" There's something you should know about me." Rocky began as he watched the others look at him with somewhat patient eyes.

" Like what exactly?" Adam asked stepping forwards. " I have a brother." Rocky quickly blurted out.

They all looked at him oddly and giving him a strange look Adam spoke up, " You mean brothers right?" Adam corrected. Rocky shook his head no. " No, not brothers, _a_ brother." Rocky corrected. Adam gave him a strange look and glancing over towards Aisha, he could see she was just as clueless.

" What are you saying?" Adam asked. Rocky took a deep breath and looking at the rangers he decided to tell them the partial truth of a secret he had kept from them all…

" I have another brother. And my names not Desantos." Rocky began to explain. " Than what is it?" Adam somewhat demanded.

" My real name is Rocky, Rocky Granger." Rocky explained in a nervous voice. He looked up at the others and they only gave him confused looks.

" Are you saying you were adopted or something?" Tommy decided to ask. Rocky nodded. " And this brother of yours is your real brother? How old is he and where is he?" Tommy asked in a calm steady voice.

" Don't know where he is, I have not seen him since I was adopted. He's a little older than me." Rocky explained to them.

" How much is a little." Adam asked. Rocky shrugged his shoulders, but did not answer the question.

" Why did you never tell us this before?" Adam demanded somewhat. Rocky sighed and stepping back a bit he turned around towards Zordon.

" Zordon, I know I lied about my name and all, but I want you to know that I'm still the same guy and you can trust me. Please don't take my powers away." Rocky begged.

" I have no desire to do such a thing Rocky. But it seems there are some things that need to be cleared up before you and the other rangers can learn to trust each other again." Zordon explained to him.

Rocky nodded his head in understanding and turning around he answered Adam's question. " Both my new parents and I thought I would be better to keep my adoption a secret. It was mostly because of my real parents. It was too keep me safe." Rocky explained.

" But that does not explain why Lord Zedd wants you and not your powers." Adam reminded him. Rocky sighed again and looking up at them all, he continued to explain some more about his past, with of course a few minor details left out…

Meanwhile down by the deserted park in Angle Grove; a young teenager walked through, and without looking up he made his way towards the Youth Center, in hopes of finding a certain someone that he has not seen in years. Someone had told him that he could be found here and continuing his walk in deep thought, you would all most be certain he looked like a certain someone who right now was trying to convince his friends that he was indeed worthy and trusting…and above all, still the same person regardless of his changed name and past…


	5. A Stranger

"So you're sure that you've told us everything about you now?" Tommy asked Rocky with his arms folded. Rocky nodded his head, and looking towards Aisha and Adam he gave them both a small smile and to Rocky's relief they smiled back.

" You know you don't have to keep secrets from us Rocky, we're your friends." Aisha reminded him. Rocky smiled faintly at her and thinking about what to say next he glanced at each of them before he spoke again. " I never really wanted to lie to you in the first place. I was only afraid of what you might think of me that's all." Rocky said as he frowned a bit. He looked up to see their faces and none of them looked any different.

" It's okay Rocky, you don't have to explain your self to us over and over again, we understand." Adam assured him with a smile and a nod.

" Than it is settled. Do you rangers all agree to continue to allow Rocky to hold the Red Ranger Powers?" Zordon asked. Tommy looked at everyone and seeing them all nod their heads yes, he then stepped up towards Zordon and nodded his head yes as well.

" We continue to accept him as red ranger Zordon." Tommy affirmed. Zordon smiled and nodded happily at this.

" Very well rangers. But remember that now that we know about Rocky and his powers. It is extremely important that we keep him away from Lord Zedd. We do not know how he could have possibly found out about Rocky's abilities; but know that we cannot afford Lord Zedd to take control of Rocky and his powers." Zordon explained to them.

" So we should keep a close eye on Rocky at all times, right Zordon?" Adam said as he looked up at Zordon. " That is correct. Never let him wonder Angle Grove alone." Zordon replied.

" So does this mean you guys wont be giving me up?" Rocky asked hopefully. Tommy turned to face Rocky and with a smile he answered him. " You can count on us, to keep you safe Rocky. We wont let Lord Zedd take you without a fight." Tommy assured him.

" Thanks guys." Rocky said, as he looked at them all with a small smile again. Adam then came up to him and placing his hand on his shoulder he replied. " Aw, come on Rocky. What are friends for?" Adam said with a smile. Rocky could not help but smile back.

* * *

Down at the Youth Center the young teenager that was walking down by the park earlier had finally made his way towards the Youth Center. He stopped once he came towards the doors and peering inside he hoped that he could see the person whom he was looking for. But to his dismay he could not see him. Frowning he turned to leave; he thought about walking inside and waiting for him, but there was always a chance that someone that knew Rocky would spot him.

" _Why does he always make things difficult for me?"_ he thought to himself as he began to contemplate on what to do next.

" I have no choice but to wait for him. I just have to make sure no one sees my face," the young teenager said as he then turned around to walk inside.

Once he came inside he was happy to notice that there were indeed a lot of people around. If there were a few around he would be more obvious to spot. And walking inside he was going to go up towards the counter and order some food and a drink while he waited for Rocky, but instinct told him that this large man behind the counter knows Rocky well. So frowning yet again, he turned around towards a dark corner where a table and chair was for two people and once he got there he sat down.

" _He better not be long." _He said to himself as he took out a newspaper that he took from the front entrence and unfolding it he began to pretend read it as he waited for Rocky to finally show up…

It was not much longer until Rocky and the others arrived at the Youth Center. Rocky was dressed in his karate uniform and so was Tommy. Adam went to get changed. The girls along with Billy found a table nearby and as soon as he heard someone call out the name _Rocky,_ the young man in the corner peered from behind his newspaper. He made sure that it was Rocky and once he saw him move onto the mat along with another young man, he found himself smiling.

Rocky to him had not changed that much, except maybe his hair and the fact that he looked a little more chubby than when he last saw him. That only meant that his adoptive parents must have actually been feeding him.

He wanted to go right up to Rocky and introduce himself, but seeing him begin sparring with what he figured was a friend of his, the young man decided to wait until he was finished. It would not be long before Rocky felt his presence anyways. He just needed to wait until then...

" Hey Rocky you okay?" Tommy asked as he helped Rocky up. Rocky was falling more than usual, and this sort of worried Tommy. When he helped Rocky up, Adam finally came out and watching Rocky get up with Tommy's help, Adam went over towards the girls and Billy who were also watching.

" Hey, guys." Adam said as he sat down. Kimberly looked over to him and smiled. " You know I think there's something wrong with Rocky." Kimberly said as she leaned in closer with her hand on her chin.

" What do you mean?" Adam asked he watched Rocky and Tommy get back into position on the mat. " He's been falling each time Tommy would come in for a kick or a punch. He has not been able to land a single hit towards Tommy." Aisha explained to him. Adam frowned at this and getting up he made his way over towards Rocky and Tommy. " Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy asked him again. Rocky nodded his head as he dusted himself off again. He turned around though when he noticed Adam come up from behind them.

" Hey, are you feeling alright Rocky?" Adam asked as he came up from behind him. Rocky nodded his head slightly as he looked at Adam. And as Adam continued to talk, Rocky began to feel strange.

After he and Adam talked for a bit he looked around the room; he then excused himself to let Adam spar with Tommy instead and as he made his way over towards the others he looked around for a certain someone. And when his eyes landed on the lone person off by the corner with the newspaper, Rocky eyes widened in disbelief.

He turned around to face the person off in the corner. The two boys stared at each other and once they locked eyes with each other Rocky suddenly looked away. He sat then sat down next to Billy, and he hoped none of his other friends have noticed. When Aisha and Kim continued to talk amongst themselves and hearing Billy greet him, Rocky greeted him back but he quickly glanced back at the person that was in the corner, but when Rocky looked back he was no longer there. He began to look around for him and that was when he spotted him walk into the bathroom.

" I'm going to go to washroom." Rocky said as he excused himself from Billy. And letting him go, Billy watched him leave.

When Rocky walked inside the washroom he looked around, and once he was completely inside the washroom that was when _he_ stepped out from one of the stalls.

" Hey, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me." He said with a smirk as he folded his arms.

" Are you crazy? Someone could have spotted you!" Rocky nearly snapped at him.

" Well it's nice to see you too, little brother." He said as he walked passed Rocky to lock the washroom door.

" What are you doing here James?" Rocky demanded.

" You know I have not seen you since the orphanage. Aren't you a little bit happy to see me?" James asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded again.

Rocky sighed as he watched his brother look at him with those eyes. " Please don't look at me like that. I hate it when you look at me like that." Rocky said as he too folded his arms.

" What? Am I making you nervous?" James said with a laugh. " This is not the time to be fooling around James. But seriously, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" Rocky demanded again.

" I have my methods. Finding you was always easy." James said as he walked up to Rocky. Rocky watched him examine him. " Wow. You really have it made here don't you?" James said as he flung a piece of Rocky's hair. Rocky shoved his hand away,

" Stop that." Rocky said as he watched as his brother began to shake his head in a disapproving manner.

" You know it's never a good thing to lie to your friends Rocky." James said. " Stop that." Rocky demanded as he turned away from him.

" There's nothing I don't already know about you Rocky. But what I don't get is when you had the chance to tell your friends the truth about us and our powers… you passed it up and lied to them, why?" James said as he tuned his brother around to face him.

" It's none of you're business." Rocky said angrily. " I bet you did not even tell them about dad." James said, and at the mention of their father Rocky turned around.

" Dads here…" Rocky said. " Yes, and that's why I'm here. As much as I don't really care for you, even though you are my brother, what you did to me I don't think I can ever forgive you." James said bitterly.

" You know about what I did at the orphanage?" Rocky asked somewhat surprised. " I know you switched our files. It should have been me that the Desantos had adopted, not you." James said with another disapproving look.

" Just because we're twines does not mean you can ruin your brothers life to make yours better." James accused.

" Look I'm sorry, but we have bigger problems here now, and the fact that dads escaped, it does not make matters any easier." Rocky said.

" You know he's working with that Lord Zedd guy? How else do you think he knows about your powers?" James said as he folded his arms again.

" Dads after us again. He's a scientist, and he wants to use that machine on us again?" Rocky asked. James nodded his head.

" It's the only reason why I'm here. And now that you have those new powers… if dad controls us, than your friends are done for." James explained.

" How could you be so careless? You should have never had become a Power Ranger." James said.

" I really hate it when you do that." Rocky said with a frown. " Do what? Read your mind? You know I would not have to do that if you told me the truth. But you were always the one who likes to lie." James said.

" And you were always the one who liked to control people's minds and so forth." Rocky reminded him. James smirked at that. " Yeah, well, you're not so innocent either." James shot back.

" I don't want my friends to know about you." Rocky demanded sternly. " Like I said before, it's not my fault you lie…" James said and walking around his brother with an angry glare he made his way towards the door…


	6. The Mad Scientist

When James had left the Youth Center, the only thing on his mind was how best to protect his brother.

In truth, he and his brother were never really that close. They always fought when they were together and now that they have been separated, James had finally realized at how much Rocky had actually grown over the years.

One thing he noticed right away about his brother was that he now had confidence in himself, or at least pretended that he did. He seemed braver and more capable, than he ever had before.

There must had been a reason why he was chosen as a power ranger; but what bothered James the most was that it should have been him, not Rocky. He should have been the one chosen to become the Red Ranger; he should have those friends and those foster parents of his. But he had nothing. And it's all because Rocky got selfish and decided to steal his one chance at happiness.

_I don't know why I even bother with you…_James thought as he closed his eyes for a bit. He had now been walking for a while now, and even though his first intentions were to see Rocky's friends and warn them of the danger that they are now in, James decided against it. They were on their own now, and there was really not much he could do to help them out. The only thing James knew that he must do was to protect Rocky. That was all he needed to do. Regardless of whether he wanted too. For his life depended on it. He and his brother had to stay away from their father...if only he knew how best to handle his brother...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the moon, Lord Zedd decided to pay a visit to Jason and the others. He did indeed love it when he had ex-rangers locked away in his dirty, cramped and hot dungeon. And he wanted more than anything than to see these rangers suffer. Especially Jason. He really did not care for Zack and Trini. It was Jason that caused him as well as Rita problems. After all, he was the original red ranger... 

And what pleased Lord Zedd the most was that Dr. Granger was willing to use Jason and test him with the machine before he used it on his own two sons. Of course, looking at the machine, you would not think it could do much. But if used correctly, and if a normal human was tested on it first, the pain would be very much excruciating indeed for the human it was tested on.

When Lord Zedd walked in the small dungeon he could not help but smile evilly. He saw before him each of the rangers separated in their own very small cell. It was big enough for them to either stand or sit down in, and moving around would get them nowhere.

He walked passed Trini and Zack who happened to be both sleeping, or at least trying too. And when he came upon Jason's cell he decided to let out a laugh. But his laugh was only loud enough for Jason to here. It was more than an evil snicker than anything else though.

Jason was sitting on the floor, with his legs pressed up to his chin and his head resting on top. It oh most looked like he was sleeping, but Lord Zed sensed he was awake, and when Jason heard Lord Zed's snicker, he hesitantly lifted up his head." Hello Jason. Comfortable?" Lord Zed asked darkly. Jason glared at him before replying.

" Whatever it is you want with me you can be certain I'll never give it to you." Jason said in a low yet angry voice.

" What do you want with me?" Jason asked shortly afterwards as he continued to glare at Lord Zed.

" It's not what I want with you Jason, it's what the good Dr. wants from you." Lord Zed said.

" Dr? What are you talking about? And why do you want Zack and Trini too? Whatever it is you want let them go, and take me instead." Jason demanded.

" Jason. Jason. Always the demanding one, and always the self-sacrificing one; but this time Jason, you will not walk away. I will break you." Lord Zed said.

" You sound confident Zed. You should know me better than that. And if you dare hurt Zack or Trini, I'll make you wish you never captured us in the first place." Jason said defiantly.

" You were always the one who had made things difficult. Even for Rita. But not this time red ranger; this time I will be sure to make you scream." Lord Zed said with a dark glare. " And don't forget you are powerless now. So you will scream." Lord Zed taunted.

" You don't scare me. Never have, never will." Jason replied with as much confidence as possible.

" Is that so? Well. How much longer will you last with out your precious food and water? And don't forget the fresh air? How long will you last? And don't forget Jason, you can be certain that you will be the good Dr.'s number one choice when he tests his machine. And believe it when I say this…on a normal human, it will be very painful, indeed. Like I said before. I will be looking forward to hearing you scream." Lord Zed said as he started to laugh again.

And out of anger Jason stood up, wanting nothing more than to knock him out and to stop that horrid laugh of his. But the moment he did so, Lord Zedd caught his throat and started to squeeze it, tight. Making Jason gasp for air as his face turned red and more beads of sweat poured down his face. He did his best to keep a steady gaze on Lord Zed but when he tried to defy him further, Lord Zed would only squeeze harder.

Suddenly though Dr. Granger appeared before them, with pure anger written all over his face.

" Lord Zed! Stop this at once! Do you want to kill my specimen? We had a deal. He is no use to me dead; the machine will not work on a dead ex-ranger, he must be conscious and alive!" Dr. Granger barked out as he discovered Lord Zed. He had Jason held up in the air, his feet no longer touching the floor. His face was beat red from the strain.

" Lord Zed!" Dr. Granger barked out again, this time waking up both Zack and Trini. They both tried to look to see what was going on, and both their eyes went wide with fear when they saw what Lord Zed was doing to Jason.

" Hey! You big creep! Let him go!" Zack yelled out. As he yanked on the bars in anger, Trini followed along. With even more desperation in her voice... " LET HIM GO! YOU'LL KILL HIM. JASON!" Trini cried out. Reaching her arm out of her cell to try to vainly reach him.

" Stop it now. Or consider our deal off!" Dr. Granger ordered. Hearing that last remark, Lord Zed reluctantly let go. He watched as Jason fell to the ground, coughing desperately for air. His face was still beat red, and it looked like he was actually crying from the strain. Jason then held onto his throat as he continued to try and catch his breath.

" I will make you scream, boy." Lord Zed said bitterly as he finally turned away from Jason.

As he turned around, he was greeted with a very irritated Dr. " Never do that again. He must remain alive. After I test my machine, you can do what you like with him." The doctor explained.

" Very well. For now I will leave him alone. I had my fill for the day." And with that said, Lord Zed disappeared.

Once Lord Zed was gone Zack and Trini tried to get a good look at Jason. " Jason! Are you okay?" Zack asked in a frantic voice.

" Jason! Jason! Answer us please…" Trini said in an even more frightened voice. And in his cell Jason tried to clear his throat. He rubbed at it for a while before he finally spoke up.

" I'm okay." Jason replied in a horse voice. Jason than looked up at the doctor who was watching him very closely, Jason glared at him the best he could.

" What do you want with us?" Jason demanded. The doctor smiled at him evilly. " You will find out soon enough. But I'll assure you, young ex-ranger, that your friends will be safe. You only need to worry about yourself boy. I have chosen you for a reason, and you can thank my son for this too ex-ranger and so, because of him you will have the honor to be the one who endures my machines wrath." The doctor said evilly. The doctor then turned around and started to walk away.

" Son?" Jason mummered under his breath so the doctor would not hear him. He then quickly glared back at him, with defiance written all over his face.

" You'll never get away with this. Our friends will come for us. The Power Ranger will save us!" Jason yelled out as best he could. Jason watched as the doctor turned around and with an evil smirk he replied..." _I'm counting on it_." The doctor replied darkly, and with one last long look into Jason's fearful eyes, the mystery doctor disappeared. Leaving Zack, Trini and Jason alone in their cells once again.

**Authors Note:** Again, sorry that took so long. I'll try and update sooner next time. Please review, and let me know that you are still interested in this story. I've been having writers block lately, and it's not just for this story, so your reviews would be greatly appreciated. And as always thanks for reading. Later.


	7. Confessions

After the encounter with his brother Rocky remained in the bathroom, perhaps longer than he should have. He was alone and thinking about what his brother had told him. And just seeing his brother again and knowing their father was back, made Rocky even more nervous and worried about Jason and the others.

If anything happened to either one of them Rocky was for sure to blame him self for whatever harm that would befall them.

Standing over the sink Rocky splashed some cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror and stared at himself. _My brother has changed. And so have I. But we still look a like, and we still have the powers… _Rocky thought to himself, as he let the water run down his face. He then splashed some more water on his face and when he did so that was when Adam walked in.

" There you are." Adam said as he walked inside. " Adam…" Rocky said as he wiped his face dry with his sleeve.

" You've been in here for awhile, we were all getting worried. Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked. Rocky this time shook his head. He knew Adam would not be convinced if he tried to say he was fine, when it was obvious he was not.

" I'm just worried about Jason and the others." Rocky said. " They'll be okay Rocky." Adam tried to assure him.

" You don't sound convinced." Rocky said. Adam just shrugged his shoulders. " I mean I would like to believe everything will be okay but everything…" Adam began but stopped suddenly as he glanced up at Rocky.

" I guess I'm worried too. And being here in the Youth Center while Jason and the others are captured does not make me feel any better." Adam admitted.

" I know what you mean. It's like were trying to act as though everything is fine. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Rocky said. There was a moment of silence before Adam finally spoke up.

" You know it's getting late anyways. I think I'm going to head on home." Adam said suddenly. Rocky looked at him strangely and before he walked out Rocky stopped him.

" Don't you think we should be back at the command center to try and figure this out? We have to bargain something tomorrow. Jason and the others lives depend on it." Rocky said.

" I know that." Adam said. " But what do you want me to do about it Rocky?" Adam asked.

" I don't know." Rocky admitted. He then let Adam go. Adam then sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " If it makes you feel better Tommy and Billy were talking to each other about what to do about Jason and the others after you and I left the command center earlier. I'm sure they came up with a plan. Just try and relax and stay cool headed, everything will be fine, you'll see." Adam said with a smile.

Rocky forced a smile back and without another word Adam left, leaving Rocky to contemplate on what was discussed.

* * *

Afterwards, Rocky had said his goodbyes to everyone and before they each left Tommy instructed them all on what to do when the time would come to confront Goldar once more. 

So it was true. Tommy and Billy came up with a plan after all, but it still made Rocky worry.

Once he left the Youth Center Rocky started to drive home. He was starting to get depressed about this whole situation. And wondered suddenly where his brother took off too. He had told his friends about James, but they did not know he was a twine. Sighing, Rocky wondered why he lied when he actually had the chance to tell his friends the truth?

_I'm always convinced something or someone will hurt me if I tell the whole truth. I really am afraid of the consequences. _Rocky wondered to himself and as he thought about these things. Stopping the car Rocky found himself in front of Adam's house. It seemed his mind was set on coming here without him even realizing it.

Staring at Adam's house Rocky contemplated on whether or not to tell at least Adam the whole truth, and after only a few more moments of thinking about it, Rocky finally decided to park his car and head out to talk to Adam.

Walking up the steps to his front door, Rocky had to take a deep breath before knocking on it. And once he thought he was somewhat ready for this, he finally knocked on the door.

Hearing the door open after a few moments, Rocky got ready to speak, and when he realized it was Adam who was standing before him like he had hoped, he quickly spoke up. " I have a confession to make." Rocky said as soon as Adam opened the front door. Adam gave him a strange look. He was caught off guard by Rocky's sudden presence and words. And before Adam could say a word, Rocky started to mumble the truth, about everything. Adam though quickly stopped him.

" Hey, just wait a minute. Can't you look me in the eyes and tell me without mumbling?" Adam said as he stared at Rocky with worry. He had no clue why Rocky suddenly showed up without notice and started to ramble about stuff he could not understand.

Rocky glanced up and took a quick look inside his house and with a nervous twitch he spoke up in a much clearer voice than before. " Is anyone home?" Rocky asked.

" No. They went out. Why?" Adam asked. Rocky sighed as he then took a deep breath before speaking.

" Can I come in?" Rocky asked as he looked up. " Sure." Adam said as he stepped aside to let Rocky come in.

" Thanks." Rocky said as he slowly walked in, dragging his feet and with his head lowered, he looked very depressed.

As soon as Adam closed the door Rocky immediately began to talk. " I wanted to tell the others this, but I was well… afraid. Please don't think less of me Adam." Rocky said as he took his shoes off.

Adam gave him a strange look but quickly replaced it with a small smile. " It's okay. Just tell me what you decided not to tell us." Adam said in his calm and casual voice. Adam did not want to scare off Rocky from telling him anything. Adam though was trying to act calm even though he was still startled by Rocky's sudden appearance in the middle of the evening.

Rocky took a deep breath of relief but his fear and anxiety would not yet cease. " Do you mind if we sit down somewhere?" Rocky asked hopefully.

" Yeah, sure." Adam said as he led Rocky into the kitchen. " I was actually going to grab something to eat before you came along. Are you hungry?" Adam asked.

" Not really." Rocky said in a low voice. " You're not hungry? You all most always eat when you come here. What's wrong with you?" Adam asked, now worried even more so.

Rocky took a nerves gulp as he walked inside the kitchen. " I just don't have the stomach for it yet." Rocky said.

" Okay." Adam said not wanting to bother with the subject. He then took a seat at the table. Rocky followed suit and sat down on the opposite side from where Adam sat.

" What it is?" Adam asked. " Promise me you will not hate me." Rocky pleaded, his voice starting to grow strained. " I promise. Now tell me what's on your mind." Adam said as he folded his hands together, trying to sound as patient as possible.

Rocky took a deep breath, and when he felt he was ready he finally looked up and started to explain what he had left out.

" First things first. I told you about James, but I left out the fact that we are twins. My father too, he's involved in the kidnapping of Jason and the others. I know I should have explained why he's doing this but I was afraid…I'm sorry. My fathers a scientist and he came up with this machine and it's this machine that he has now that he's trying to use once again on my brother and I to extract our powers so he can infiltrate it into another being, or something like that. I'm not entirely certain what the purpose of the machine is, but I know my father was working on something that could help dissolve my powers and use it on something else and then transform my powers into something far more dangerous than what it actual is. He tired to use it on my brother and I before. And he nearly succeeded but we both escaped. Don't ask me how because I don't remember how. I think he's using Jason and the others as lab rats and not just as bait for my brother and I. And if that is the truth and he uses the machine on Jason and the others…I don't know what I'll do. Tommy will kill me fore sure. That machine can kill a normal person. But maybe Jason will be okay? He was the red ranger. But what difference would that really make? I don't know how to explain everything, I'm so sorry I lied. I'm sorry, it's all my fault if Jason or the others die!" Rocky said as he slammed his hands on the table in desperation.

Adam had remained silenced through the whole rambling and confession that Rocky just gave him. And slightly jumped when Rocky slammed his hands on the table. He quickly got control of himself though and watching Rocky, Adam knew there was still more and he knew that he had to say something. He had to say something to at least get Rocky to calm down somewhat.

" That's…interesting." Adam said, as he tried to sound normal, but seemingly failing at it. " There's more." Rocky began. Not really caring about Adam's blunt reaction.

" Oh…okay." Adam said. Trying not to sound sarcastic or upset. He was not looking forward to it. He was not even sure how he should be properly responding to any of this. He was somewhat confused and overwhelmed by all of this, but he figured that given some more time Rocky would explain everything. So as Rocky got ready to further explain what was going on, Adam sat waiting as patiently as possible. Trying his best not to get agitated by what has been kept secret from him… _With this new information Jason and the others lives could be in far greater danger than they ever imagined and what was worst was Tommy's and Billy's plan might not work now considering where this new information would soon lead them. Adam only hoped that this time Rocky was going to tell the whole truth and leave nothing out…_

Meanwhile Lord Zed was waiting for the doctor to return from the lab. He was looking forward to hearing the doctor speak the words he has been dying to hear from him all day, and once the doctor materialized before him, Lord Zed could not help but look smuggest.

" Ah, Doctor, are the preparations ready?" Lord Zed asked. " Yes. Bring me the boy. It's time to test my machine." The doctor said and a moment later he disappeared.

Now standing up from his chair Lord Zed got ready to head down to where Jason and the others were. He had no care for the other two, but Jason was the one he wanted more than anything else to see suffer. This time though, Lord Zed knew that he was indeed going to suffer and so opening the passage to the dungeon Lord Zed smiled one more time before he walked inside…

**Authors Note:** Sorry that took so long I have been busy lately. I hope this is making sense so far. Please review and let me know it is. Let me know you like it and want more too. Thanks again for spending the time reading it. More updates will now follow with this story and my other ones. If there is a specific story you want me to update please let me know. I'll also be updating Leave No Ranger Behind before I update this story again. Just to let you know.


	8. Collecting Jason

Inside his cell Jason was trying to sleep. But sleep seemed to be impossible for him now, and after a few more moments he decided to open his eyes again.

Ever since he last saw Lord Zed and meet Dr. Granger, Jason was beginning to wonder about countless things: He worried what was going to happen to him and whether or not he was going to survive the ordeal, he worried most about Trini and Zack even though he was some what promised they would remain unharmed. However he still felt frightened and worried for their safety as well as his own safety and sanity, he only wished that Tommy and the others would find a way soon to save him. But what bothered him the most was what the Dr. said about his son. _' And you can thank my son for this too ex-ranger and so, because of him you will have the honor to be the one who endures my machines wrath…' _Jason could hear Dr. Grangers voice as if he was standing right before him. Shuddering, Jason had to cover his ears for the voice to go away.

Once all was quiet again Jason finally looked around in his cell. He wanted to see how Trini and Zack were and wanted to talk to them and hear their voices, but he knew it was not going to happen. Trini and Zack were sleeping and would not wake up in time to see him leave.

As Jason was wondering and worrying about these things he did not hear Lord Zed walk into the room. It was not until Lord Zed tapped on the cell bars that made Jason finally look up. " Hello, Jason." Lord Zed said with a smile. " What do you want?" Jason asked bitterly. " I came to collect you for the doctor." Lord Zed said.

Jason then slowly started to stand up, as he then watched Lord Zed open the cell door. A part of him wanted to charge him and attack him but he new he could not do such a thing, not when Zack and Trini were here to be worried about.

" Am I going to have to chain you up? Or are you going to come willingly?" Lord Zed asked as he slowly opened the cell doors. " That depends…" Jason began. " What about Trini and Zack? What will happen to them?" Jason demanded to know.

" Goldar will be meeting up with your friends soon and when he does he will take them both to them. You need not to worry about them." Lord Zed said as he waited patiently for Jason to make a decision.

" I want to make sure that they will be safe first." Jason decided to say as he took a step back, which caused him to hit the wall. " Goldar will be coming soon to collect them." Lord Zed said.

" Then where is he?" Jason asked firmly. " He'll come after you are gone." Lord Zed replied.

" Either way Jason it does not matter when he shows up, you will come with me whether you want to or not." Lord Zed said, his voice starting to sound agitated.

" Now, no more staling." Lord Zed said as he leaned in and grabbed Jason by the arms forcefully. Jason started to struggle but it seemed to be useless. Lord Zed had him in such a strong hold that it was impossible to escape. " No. Let me go!" Jason shouted. But as he tried to turn he nearly yelped in pain when Lord Zed twisted his arm. " Don't fight me or I'll break your arm beyond repair!" Lord Zed snapped. Jason instantly stopped struggling. And as he stopped Lord Zed started to bind his hands together. And without warning he was shoved against the wall forcefully.

" No!" Jason shouted with agony as his entire body began to shake. Because as Jason stood pinned to the wall he could see from the corner of his eye what Lord Zed now had in his hands, a needle… " What's that for?" Jason asked frightened.

" Something to make you sleepy." Lord Zed said. " No. Please I'll stop fighting you!" Jason said, his fears of needles coming back to him. His breathing now started to get heavier. " Is that so? Because it's not just to help put you to sleep…" Lord Zed said evilly.

" You monster." Jason said bitterly. " So are you still going to fight me boy?" Lord Zed asked. " No…" Jason finally said defeated.

" That's much better." Lord Zed replied, as Jason ceased to struggle. Lord Zed then turned him around to exit the cell and with his head lowered, Jason followed him.

As they made their way out of his cell, Jason had to check on Trini and Zack. Both of them were sleeping. He looked away though as Lord Zed forced him along towards the exit. " I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am." Lord Zed said with a dark laugh.

" I will not scream." Jason said as they came to a stop at the exit. " We will see about that." Lord Zed replied as he opened the door. Jason watched him do so and with one last nervous gulp he was finally forced inside.

**Authors Note**: It was short, but it was something. More coming soon. Thanks for reading.


	9. Spying

That same evening after Rocky finally explained everything to Adam, James who had followed Rocky to Adam's, now stood outside the kitchen window listening in on their conversation. He was lucky that he was able to make it into the back yard without any problems, but he did not get too confident too soon.

There was always a chance that he could get caught and that was the last thing he wanted. Just like Rocky, he had decided to keep his presence a secret. Even though he had no where to stay, he figured he would eventually meet up with his brother anyways who would hopefully help him out with somewhere to stay and give him food as well. He had to meet up with Rocky again for there were still things that needed to be discussed after all.

Peering inside he watched now as Rocky finally started to stand up slowly. Adam did not look too happy from where he was sitting and by the looks of it James could tell Adam was starting to feel wary about Rocky now.

" Anyways, maybe I should go home now?" Rocky said as he made his way towards the front door. Adam sighed heavily knowing perfectly well why Rocky was starting to feel like he did not belong or feel wanted. " Hey wait a minute." Adam said before Rocky left the kitchen. Rocky turned around with a small smile on his face, but the smile vanished when he saw the look Adam gave him.

" You're mad at me, aren't you?" Rocky asked sadly. Adam let out another sigh as he ran his hands threw his hair. " No. Not exactly, I just needed to know something." Adam began as he took a quick glance outside. As Adam did so, James who was outside, had to quickly drop down and get out of the way before Adam caught him. When he dropped down to the ground though his foot got caught in the wooden box he was standing on.

" Dammit." James muttered as he was now practically hanging from the window cell. He tried to fling the box off of his leg but it did not seem to want to budge. " Come on, get off of my foot." James said aggravated now as he tried to get the wooden box off of his foot. " Why did I have to stand on something so flimsy for?" James wondered to himself.

" Just then though James started to hear a dog bark from the inside. " Oh great, don't tell me that's his dog. I hate dogs." James said in a low voice as he kept on trying to get ride of the box without causing to much noise.

Back inside, Adam's Pomeranian started to bark like crazy. The dog was sleeping in the family room, but ever since Rocky came he was sitting quietly under the table. Only when the dog heard the cracking of a box did the dog finally start barking. Adam and Rocky for some reason missed the sound of the cracking box.

The dog was now by the window cell. He was peering down and barking. James who was right outside the window glared at the small dog in annoyance. " Go away!" James said in a low voice. The dog though would not relent and kept on barking until in made Adam finally come towards it.

" Hey, what's the matter with you?" Adam asked the dog as he came up towards the widow to retrieve the dog. As he got closer to the window though the dog started to bark even louder. It kept peering down, hoping that Adam would follow its gaze.

" What's the matter? Is something outside?" Adam asked as he went to peer outside. James who was now breathing harder finally lost his grip on the window cell and before he knew it he came crashing on the ground, smashing the box as he fell.

" What the hell!?" Adam practically yelled in a surprised voice. He gave Rocky a quick glance before he hurriedly went outside. As soon as he opened the door though his dog came dashing outside, going straight for Rocky's brother.

" What's wrong?" Rocky asked as he followed Adam outside. " There's someone outside!" Adam said as he finally made his way outside. His dog though was now biting James leg, which had been previously attached to the wooden box.

" Dammit! Get off of me you annoying hairball!" James yelled as he tried to fling the dog away.

" Hey! You stop that. Leave my dog alone!" Adam shouted as he went in to grab his dog.

Once he did so the dog kept on barking as James slowly started to stand up. Adam and Rocky who were watching did not see his face at first, but as he stood up Rocky then realized whom it was. " James!" Rocky said with surprise as he saw his brother finally turn around. Adam looked at Rocky with a questioning look when he called out his brother's name. But as Adam turned back around he finally saw James's face and Adam could not help but look at James with disbelieving eyes.

" Oh man, you weren't kidding! He looks just like you!" Adam exclaimed as he quickly examined him out.

" Can you please get that dog away from me?" James asked stepping back. " What, Chip? He's harmless." Adam said as Chip finally stopped barking. " Tell that to my leg." James said as he leaned down to examine it. As he pulled his hand away though he found blood. _But by the looks of it, the blood was not from the dog biting. _

" You're bleeding." Adam said coming forwards. " It's not that bad." James said standing up now. " Still. Why don't you come inside and I'll get you cleaned up?" Adam offered as he finally put his dog down. Chip then ran back to the door and Rocky decided to let him inside.

" Sure, why not?" James said as he made his way inside. He glanced at Rocky sternly though as he walked inside. Rocky looked away. Once James was inside Adam turned to face Rocky.

" I guess this saves us the trouble of looking for him." Adam said as he also walked inside. Rocky watched him walk inside and leave the door slightly opened for him. Rocky then took a deep sigh. " Yeah, I guess so." He muttered and with that said he made his way back inside, closing the door behind him.


	10. Outburst

After Adam helped fix up James's wound he, James and Rocky made their way into the living room. Adam made them each something to drink, and as soon as they were comfortable they started to talk.

Rocky though was in a bad mood. He watched his brother very carefully as he explained to Adam about their past and their father's possible intentions with Jason, Trini and Zack. James's was certain by the way he talked though that he did not fear his father would harm Trini and Zack, it was Jason he was mostly worried about.

"So are you going to mention anything else?" Adam asked. "Like what?" James asked with confusion. "You don't actually expect me to believe all of this, do you?" Adam asked in a somewhat hesitant voice. James went silent. Adam then coughed nervously.

"Look, it sounds somewhat believable, but I just don't understand where your powers came from. Was it like a mutation or something?" Adam asked as he looked towards both brothers.

"Our powers came from our father." James said with utmost certainty. That answer did not satisfy Adam though, but before Adam could reply, Rocky suddenly laughed out. Rocky had been silent throughout the whole discussion, and throughout most of the talk his fits kept clenching and unclenching, as he tried his best to keep his anger at bay. "That's what you really still believe in, James?" Asked Rocky in a mocking voice.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked, as he raised an eyebrow at his brother in question. "No. Not really." Rocky said as he took a sip from his drink. "Than what's the problem?" James asked annoyed now. "Nothing." Rocky simply said as he placed his glass on the table, acting as if there was nothing the matter.

"But if you don't think I am not telling the truth, why don't you read my mind and tell Adam here exactly what it is that I am thinking about. Come on James. Use those special powers of yours, please." Rocky said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know you are not making this any easier for me." James said irritated. "Is that so?" Rocky asked innocently. "Why do you have to make things so difficult for me?" James demanded. Rocky then abruptly stood up. "Why do you even have to be here? I don't need your help!" Rocky snapped.

"Excuse me! But this concerns both you and I. It's not just about you Rocky." James snapped back. Rocky glared. "Ever since you came here things have went from bad to worse. Jason is going to die, and all you can think of doing is complain about your miserable life and my faults!" Rocky shouted out angrily.

"I never even--!" James began, but Rocky's glare cut him off. "I don't want you here! I want you to leave now. I can tell Adam about our past, we don't need you!" Rocky said, his glare intensifying. James looked at his brother with hurt and confusion.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I have said nothing wrong here. Don't put words in my mouth!" James spat. Rocky glared at him again, he then folded his arms in aggravation as he huffed and looked away. Just then Adam got up and stood between the two brothers, trying his best to keep them apart.

"Okay Rocky, that's enough." Adam demanded. "Why are you yelling at me for? He started it!" Rocky complained. "Wrong, you started it! And I am not yelling at you." Adam said sternly. Rocky looked away as he hid the hurt feelings from Adam. Adam sighed.

"You need to go home and cool your head. Once you do that you can come back here and we can finish this." Adam ordered.

"No." Rocky simply said with a pout. "Why not tell him to leave?" Rocky asked, as he pointed to James. "Rocky, you need to stop this now. You are not thinking straight. Please, just go home." Adam begged. Rocky stared at Adam in disbelief and then with a frown he glared at his brother one more time, before he shoved past them both and left the room. There was a long silence as Adam and James waited for the door to slam shut and they were finally left alone.

As soon as Rocky left James slumped into a nearby chair. Adam though stood standing, he was breathing hard as he shook his head in utter confusion at Rocky's strange behavior.

"I'm sorry about that." James suddenly found himself apologizing. " For what?" Adam asked as he then took a seat. "For Rocky's outburst of course." James said.

"Why would you apologize for that?" Adam asked. "It's not really Rocky's fault. He can't control himself sometimes. I guess my mere presence makes him say weird things, sorry." James said.

Adam then thought about something.

"You can read minds and move solid objects. What exactly can Rocky do?" Adam asked as he calmed down a bit.

"I don't know what his powers are, never really understood them." James admitted. "But for as long as I knew him he always got into these weird moods when we would just be talking, and without warning he would suddenly blame everything on me and start acting like a psycho." James said with a shudder as he remembered some old fights.

"I just figured he had mood swings or something. As a kid, he was kind of violent once I think about it now." James said as he thought back.

"What does he have against you though?" Adam wondered. "Don't know." James said with a long sigh as he ran his hands down his face.

" My brother was never an easy one to understand." James said. Adam sighed at that, as he slumpped into his chair a little bit deeper.

" Still, there is something about that little outburst that worry's me. And maybe it's his temper, that I never actually witnessed that your father seems to find interest in?" Adam wondered.

" Maybe. But we will not know until tomorrow. After all, you guys are supposed to make your bargain tomorrow. Are you going to give Rocky up?" James asked.

"We might have too." Adam said. " But what will happen to Rocky if we do?" Adam wondered. "I don't know. But at least your other friends will be safe." James said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Adam said. Adam then sat in deep thought. His worry about tomorrow started to grow now; because of a sudden bad feeling he began to have about Rocky.

"Did Rocky have some uncontrolled temper that was related to his unknown powers? If so, how bad would it be if Dr. Granger was in control of Rocky?" Adam wondered out loud. James looked up at Adam with distress.

"My brothers in danger. That's why I am here. I always knew that my brother and I possessed special powers, but Rocky's powers were always more dangerous than my own powers. I can't let my father have him." James said firmly.

"What about that machine?" Adam asked. " What's it for? To take your powers away?" Adam wondered. James looked up.

" To take our powers away? No. That's not what it was used for. Its purpose is for something else." James explained.

"Like what?" Adam asked. " To control. To make stronger, and to turn evil." James said seriously. "Rocky's powers are nothing like mine, he has hidden strength and demons buried deep inside, and when provoked, than all hell will break lose." James explained.

"He has hidden darkness?" Adam asked. "Something like that, yes." James said. He then lowered his head and sighed. After a long moment he slowly looked up. "Look. If father uses this machine on one of your captured friends it will not control them, or make them stronger…or turn evil…but make them weaker, and fearful. It will have the opposite affect on a normal human." James explained.

"Rocky said something about Jason dying? What did he mean by that?" Adam wondered with fear. "It means that we are running out of time. Take me to your leader. Things have just gotten more complicated…" James ordered. Adam nodded his head. And without another word he contacted Tommy.

"Tommy here, who is this?" Tommy asked in a tired voice. "Tommy its Adam. Meet me in the command center. I have Rocky's brother with me. He just told me something that needs your attention. We are in big trouble." Adam said in a very serious voice. James stood up as he listened to the conversation. There was a long pause and a moment later Tommy's voice came back.

"Right…the command center, I'll get the others and meet you there." Tommy said. "And Tommy. Don't mention this to Rocky." Adam said sternly as he looked up at James.

"Understood. Tommy out." Tommy said as he then ended the communication. "Lets hurry it up then." Adam said as he and James got ready to teleport. "Stay close to me." Adam said, and nodding James did so, and a moment later they both disappeared in a streak of light.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Writers block and lack of motivation really makes it difficult to write. Hope you understand**.


	11. Decisions

Back at the command center James stared on in wonder at the whole place. "So this is where your guys base of operations is?" James asked in amazement. Adam nodded his head and smiled at James reaction. He then grew serious once Tommy and the others teleported in.

"Adam, what's wrong, and what's going?" Aisha asked. She then stopped when she noticed James. "Rocky?" She asked. James turned around and looked at her nervously. "Not exactly." James said with a nervous smile.

"Guys, I would like you to meet James Granger, Rocky's twin brother." Adam said. " Nice to meet you." James said as he held out his hand towards Aisha. " Likewise." Aisha said.

"But Rocky said you were his older brother?" She asked confused. "Older by two minutes." James said as he rose up two fingers.

"So I see," Aisha said. She then looked at everyone. "And Rocky?" She asked. James and Adam sighed deeply at the mention of Rocky's name.

"He's not here because of his little outburst he had at my house. That outburst is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Rocky has been acting weird lately right?" Adam asked each of them. They each nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we all noticed that." Tommy said. "But why did you call us here?" Tommy asked in a calm voice.

"James and I think that Rocky's powers could have something to do with his unknown temper. He has unstable emotions buried inside of him and when unleashed can spur into some strange powerful behavior and darkness..." Adam said.

"And evil." James added. "We can't let Rocky fall into the hands of Dr. Granger. But that's not all. We both think Jason could be in danger." Adam said sternly.

"Danger?" Tommy asked. " There is a machine that my father has built that makes my brother and I grow stronger and helps us be controlled. If used on a normal human it can very much kill them. I think Rocky believes Jason was exposed to this machine. If that is true, than he may either already be dead or dying." James said carefully.

Tommy's eyes turned wide in disbelief. "I don't believe you! Jason's fine! Lord Zed--!" Tommy began, but James stopped him. "Lord Zed has no control over what happens to Jason, Trini or Zack. It all depends on my father." James explained.

"What does your father hope to gain from controlling both you and Rocky and turning you both evil?" Kimberly asked.

"To gain absolute power and destroy all of you. Don't forget, Rocky is already a power ranger. If his true darkness is unleashed, he will be unstoppable." James warned.

"What do you want us to do then? What if Jason is in danger?" Tommy asked in fear. " Than we have to move fast and think of what we can bargain in order to find a safe way for your three friends to be free from capture, without risking my brother or myself in the process." James explained.

"Easier said than done." Tommy said. He then clenched his fits together. "I will not let Jason or the others die, I will not lose anyone to evil." Tommy vowed.

"Tommy, it will be dawn in 7 hours. Time is running out. We have to remove Rocky's power and keep him away from my father." James explained.

"Remove his power?" Tommy asked. " He means to transfer his power. His ranger powers.' Billy explained.

"But to who?" Tommy asked. "To me." James said. Adam suddenly looked up confused. "Wait, we never agreed…" But James silenced him. "It's the only way. I can control my powers. He can't." James explained.

"Just wait! Just because you look and sound like Rocky and possibly even fight like him…it does not give you the right to assume we can trust you with the red ranger powers just like that." Aisha said.

"I know that. But under the circumstances you rangers don't have much of a choice." James said.

"He is correct everyone." It was Zordon that finally spoke up. "What do you mean Zordon? We can't just transfer Rocky's powers to him." Aisha said.

"Yes you can and you will. I have considered it for a while and after some deep thought I have come to my decision. For the safety of everyone here, Rocky can no longer hold onto the red ranger powers. James will take them over until everything is safely back to normal." Zordon explained.

"Bur Zordon---!" Aisha complained. "I am sorry Aisha. But it is for the best." Zordon said sternly. "But Zordon, are you not even going to ask us if we are okay with this?" Questioned Tommy.

"I would not think I would have too, I would have hoped you rangers will have learned to trust my judgment by now." Zordon said.

"But Zordon, you don't even know James, none of us do." Tommy said. "Look, I know Rocky has uncontrolled power, but do you really think leaving him without his ranger powers is safe?" Tommy asked.

" Rocky will remain here at the command center where it is safe. James will pretend to be Rocky until after your encounter with Goldar." Zordon explain.

"Trust me rangers. Everything will come together." Zordon said. " If you really think so." Tommy replied.

"Than it's settled. James will become the temporary red ranger." Tommy decided to agree. Everyone reluctantly agreed also. "Should we go get Rocky then? You know to make this official?" Asked James.

"I'll go get him." Adam volunteered. "It will be better if I go." He replied. Everyone agreed with that and a moment later Adam teleported to Rocky's house.


	12. Resignation

After Rocky arrived back at his house it was well late into the night. His whole family was already asleep, which did not bother Rocky one bit as he silently made his way upstairs and into his room.

As soon as he entered his room he closed his door silently behind him, and then proceeded towards his desk. Sitting down he took out a pen and paper from his drawer and placed the paper on his desk, and opening the cap from his pen he started to write a letter.

Writing the letter though made Rocky's heart sink. His hands started to shake as he came closer to finishing the letter, and each time he re-read the parts he had just written he had to wipe away some tears.

"_This is the hardest thing I will ever have to write…"_ Rocky muttered as he read the first sentence to himself. He looked over his letter again and again, not knowing if he should add something or take something out. Because what contained in his letter was his resignation as a red ranger…of course Rocky had no idea that his friends had just decided to replace him with his brother. Sighing miserably, Rocky placed the letter into an envelope.

* * *

Meanwhile Adam had just teleported to Rocky's. He stood outside his front lawn and looked up the window that was Rocky's room. Taking a deep breath, Adam hurried across the lawn and hid in at the side of his house. He then contacted Rocky by communicator. 

Upstairs in his room Rocky just wiped away some tears as he finished with his letter. He stuffed it into his jacket and then put away his things back in his desk. As he went over to do some quick packing his communicator went off. Rocky paused. He stared at his communicator with mixed emotions.

He stared at it a long while as it kept going off. He then covered it. Fearing the sound would wake up his family he decided to answer it. Even though he did not wish to talk to anyone... "Who is it?" Rocky asked carefully. There was a long silence before Adam's voice was finally heard on the other end.

"Now Rocky don't cut me off please. Before you say anything I am right outside your house. Please meet me outside as quickly as possible." Adam urged. Rocky wanted more than anything else than to end the communication then and there. But, he decided against it. "I'm on my way." Rocky decided to say instead. Adam sighed in relief and thanked him.

After the call ended Rocky placed a hand where he knew the letter was. He hesitated now as he wondered whether giving this letter to Adam now would be a good idea. But of course he also wondered what Adam was doing outside his house at this hour at night. Sighing he decided to forget about it for now as he made his way downstairs quietly. He was lucky though that he never woke anyone up.

Outside now Rocky looked around for Adam. He called out Adam's name quietly as he scanned his house for Adam. Just then as Rocky called out for Adam, he saw Adam come out from the darkness. Adam was hiding from the side of his house. He came out.

"Hey." Adam said with a small smile. "Hey." Rocky replied. There was a long silence. "We should go somewhere more private," Rocky said as he started to walk away. Adam quickly followed him.

" Like where?" Adam asked. "Angle Grove Park would be a good place. At this hour of night, it is deserted." Rocky said as he pointed towards the direction of the park. Adam nodded his head in agreement as he followed Rocky towards the park.

The two old friends followed each other towards the park in silence. With the moon shinning down upon them, giving them light, neither one wanted to say a word. Rocky's hands though kept drifting over towards where his letter was. Adam stared at the movements with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. He would not say anything until they reached the park, and found a safe place to talk.

"Our usual hangout spot." Adam said with a small smile. Rocky smiled back. But his smiled faded as he suddenly grew serious. He turned around to face Adam.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked firmly. Adam took a deep breath. "I want you to know that regardless of what happened earlier, you will always be my best friend." Adam said.

"Yeah, whatever." Rocky said dryly. "I mean that Rocky." Adam said as he forced Rocky to look at him.

"What do you want Adam?" Rocky demanded. Adam sighed. He then lowered his head as he fiddled with his shirt.

"After you left James and I got talking a bit again and we decided that we needed to discuss things with the others. We went to the command center, and there we decided that for everyone's safety you should temporarily transfer your power ranger powers to your brother, James." Adam explained quickly.

Rocky stared at Adam with surprise, but his surprise did not stay as he shrugged his shoulders, laughed and sat down near on bench. Adam watched him with confusion.

"Does this have something to do with my powers?" Rocky asked as he looked up at Adam. Adam nodded his head. "That outburst you had at my house…" Adam began. Rocky stared at him with shock and laughed again. He looked at Adam with hurt.

"You think that outburst was related to my powers?" Rocky asked. "Aren't they?" Adam asked. "No! They are not. James is an idiot, and now you guys are only too keen on making him a red ranger now? Well fine! Have it your way!" Rocky shouted out angrily as he withdrew his letter and tossed it towards Adam. Adam caught it.

"Take it. And read it if you like." Rocky said angrily. Adam stared at the letter, he was taken aback by Rocky's anger, but he quickly regained his focus as he then quickly shook his head to clear it and then called out towards Rocky.

"I think I know what this is for! Rocky, please wait a second!" Adam called out as he ran after Rocky. Rocky kept going though. His anger getting the best of him, "Please stop!" Adam begged.

"You thought that outburst was related to my powers?" Rocky asked irritably.

" What did you expect me to believe? Please Rocky, try and see it from my point of view." Adam begged.

"You just don't get it, do you? You have no idea what kind of power I have lived with. You think I am dangerous? So is James. He thinks our father gave us these powers, but that is not the case." Rocky said.

"You don't want to know what is actually wrong with me." Rocky said as he clenched his fits. "But if you want me to transfer my powers, than I will not complain anymore." Rocky said as he turned around.

Adam stared at Rocky in silence. He tried his best not to show any emotion. " Lets just get this over with." Rocky said bitterly as he folded his arms together, as he waited for Adam to join him. Adam sighed miserably, but saying nothing he followed Rocky, and a moment later they both teleported to the command center in a streak of red and black light.


	13. Power Transfer

When Rocky and Adam arrived back at the command center they found that some of the others had left. Confused, Adam walked up towards James who was one of the ones still there. James and Tommy were the only ones who stayed.

"Hey, what's going on? I leave for not even 10 minutes and now you two are the only ones here?" Adam asked confused.

"Everyone else had to go home. It is after all really late." Tommy said. "Yeah but this is important." Adam said sternly.

"I know it is, which is why I am still here. After all I am the leader of this team. I should be here for the transfer." Tommy explained.

Rocky though was somewhat both pleased and disappointed that the girls and Billy had left. He would have at least thought that Aisha would have stayed. He looked down saddened. He felt extremely miserable right now.

"So how are we going to make this work?" James asked. "We will do it the exact same way as before. Rocky are you ready?" Tommy asked. But Rocky said nothing. He only glared slightly at Tommy. Adam coughed nervously at that.

"…Right, anyways, lets just hurry up and get this over with." Tommy said as he got out the sword that they used for the power transfer from last time. Tommy stepped forwards, as he got the sword ready. Zordon waited patiently as both Rocky and James got into position for the transfer, there was a moment of silence as Rocky took out his morpher.

"_One last time…"_Rocky whispered. "It's morphing time!" He shouted. "Red Ranger Power!" A second later he became the red ranger. Adam took a step back as he transformed, his head lowered in sadness, but looking away, he dared not make eye contact with Rocky.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Rocky said as he took a deep breath, ignoring Adam completely. Everyone was silent as Tommy went to raise the sword. "Alright Zordon, lets get this done." Tommy said.

Everyone took a deep breath, especially James as he clenched tightly onto his shirt, his nerves were now starting up, because at any moment he would be wearing the red ranger suit.

So, as Tommy rose the sword James closed his eyes and before he knew it, he felt a whole lot stronger. The power transfer was quick, and when he opened his eyes slowly, he instantly looked down at his hands as he saw the white gloves…he looked himself over. He smiled.

"Whoa, this is neat." James said. He then took off his helmet. "So that's it then?" James asked as he looked at each of them. Tommy nodded his head. "Pretty much." Tommy said as he looked over towards Rocky, who was still in his ranger suit, but not for long, a few minutes later and the suit disappeared. Once the power was gone, Rocky lowered his head, but remained silent.

Adam stared over at Rocky, he wanted to assure Rocky that everything would be fine, but something at the back of his mind told him not to say anything. The look Rocky gave, had made Adam feel horrible. He did not know what to do.

"What happens to me now?" Rocky asked Zordon. "Now you will stay here in the command center until Jason, Trini and Zack and safe again." Zordon explained. "What? You're kidding right? You mean i'm stuck here until then? You can't kept me here." Rocky said sternly. He looked at each of the others, he then looked at Adam, and Adam looked away.

"Did you know about this?" Rocky asked him. Adam finally looked at Rocky, but said nothing. Rocky glared at him. "There is no way I am staying here. I want to go home." Rocky said firmly as he got ready to teleport out. But Tommy stopped him.

"Not so fast buddy." Tommy said. "I'm not your buddy!" Rocky snapped. Tommy looked down hurt. He quickly got over it though. "You're staying here were it is safe, it is for your own good Rocky." Tommy said sternly. Rocky's anger started to get deeper.

"I'm. Not. Staying!" Rocky said firmly. "Rocky, don't make us force you." Tommy warned. "What? Are you going to lock me up here like some caged animal? You can't do that! It's not like I'm under any spell or something. I'm still the same as before." Rocky insisted.

"That's not the point." Adam said. Rocky glared at him. "You don't get an opinion!" Rocky snapped. "Rocky please, we are trying to help." Adam tried to say. "Don't act all friendly to me now Adam, you're no friend of mine!" Rocky said angrily. Adam took a deep breath; he held back his hurt look as he tried to calm Rocky down.

"Look. It's just until after Jason, Trini and Zack are safe again." Adam said. Rocky stared at them. He then looked up at Zordon. "But Zordon, I can take care of myself!" Rocky insisted. Zordon though would not change his mind…

"I am sorry Rocky, you will stay here. James will go back to your house and pretend to be you. This is only temporary." Zordon said. Rocky sighed. He looked down; his fits were clenched as he desperately tried to calm himself down.

"Alright…if that is what you want Zordon." Rocky said bitterly as he finally gave in. He sighed miserably as Alpha came forwards and started to lead him to where he would be spending the remainder of the night.

"Come Rocky, lets get you settled in." Alpha said calmly as he led Rocky to the back room. Everyone watched Rocky leave, James though started to feel extremely awkward.

"What do I do now?" James asked. "I'll take you back to Rocky's. You'll go straight to his room and go to sleep. Get changed into some of his clothes tomorrow too…and when morning comes, try not to give yourself away." Adam said.

"Are you going home Tommy?" Adam then asked. "Yeah, I might as well. I'm beat. I'll be sleeping in a bit tomorrow, don't get worried if you don't hear from me until this evening." Tommy said with a long yawn.

"I'll remember that." Adam said with a small smile. He then said his final farewells to Zordon and Tommy, and once James was demorped they were teleported to Rocky's house.

* * *

When Adam and James got to Rocky's house, James could not help but hesitate from entering Rocky's home. "What's wrong?" Adam asked, his tiredness finally showing. "It just feels weird, that's all." James said. "But I'll get over it." James said as he took a deep breath. But before he walked into the side door, he turned towards Adam. 

"Are you going home after this?" James asked. Adam shook his head no. "I want to talk to Rocky again before I go home." Adam said. "Why? You'll be just wasting your breath." James said with a yawn. "I…I know. But I need to talk to him about his letter." Adam said. "What letter?" James asked.

"Nothing. Never mind, just get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." James said as he waved Adam off. After James walked into the house Adam got ready to teleport to the command center, and with the letter now in his hand…he then disappeared in a streak of black light…


	14. The Letter?

As soon as Adam arrived in the command center he was quickly greeted by a very confused and pushy Alpha that did not like the fact that Adam had returned right before he was about to shut down for the night.

"Alpha it will be fine." Adam insisted as he walked by the small robot. "No, no, no. You must go home Adam. It is very late and Zordon told me to make sure no one else was left." Alpha said.

"Look Alpha, I just need to have a quick talk with Rocky." Adam explained. "But Zordon told me that you all should get to bed." Alpha said. "Even I have to shut down for the night." Alpha explained.

"Then shut down for the night Alpha. No one needs to know I was here at this hour alone." Adam said. "But Adam, you are making things very difficult for me." Alpha said.

"Come on Alpha, do this as a favor for me. It's not that big of a deal for crying out loud. Besides, you saw how Rocky was earlier. I will not be able to sleep until I have a talk with him, please?" Adam begged. Alpha hesitated for a long moment before he finally gave in. He allowed Adam to see Rocky. Adam thanked Alpha and then went on his way.

After Alpha had left him be, Adam made his way to where Rocky was staying.

Now, Rocky was not exactly in a cage, but a room. A decent sized room with a bed, a desk and a nightstand. It was a white room, with nothing fancy about it...

* * *

Back in his room, Rocky stared at the plain white ceiling. He sighed miserably as he stared at it, and stared at it. He did not dare fall asleep, he felt to uncomfortable to sleep in this strange room. He suddenly shuddered. His face then contorted with a disgusted look. 

"I hate it here." He muttered darkly. He then sighed. "Stupid James. Stupid Adam. Stupid powers. No one understands me. No one…" Rocky muttered. He then pouted some more. "I can't believe Aisha went home. I feel so…" But before Rocky could finish he heard some movement outside his door. He paused for a second as he slowly rose up from bed. He listened harder. And when he heard the sound again he frowned, and with an irritated look he went to open the door.

As soon as Rocky opened the door, Adam fell into him. Adam was leaning on the door, obviously contemplating whether or not he should knock or not. Rocky quickly pushed his off.

"I'm sorry!" Adam apologized quickly as he got to his feet. He looked at Rocky nervously. But the thing that Rocky noticed first hand was the letter that Adam held. Rocky frowned as he then snatched the letter from Adam.

"Hey!" Adam cried out as he tried to grab it back, but he was not fast enough. Rocky then examined the letter; he wanted to make sure it was his. When he realized it was his, Rocky's frown returned, he then glared at Adam. "Well, well, well. Look who has yet to read my letter…" Rocky said as he tapped the letter on his palm of hand. Adam took a nervous gulp.

"I was going to read it." Adam replied. "I'm sure you were." Rocky said dryly as he went back to his bed. He sat on it and then looked up at Adam with a dark cold stare.

"Don't be mad at me for coming here." Adam pleaded. "Oh, I'm not mad." Rocky said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm not mad at all." He finished. Adam took another nervous gulp. "Rocky please, let me explain…" Adam begged.

"Just. Go. Home. Adam." Rocky said sternly, his eyes unblinking. He then went to lay on his side as he pretended to fall asleep… "I don't want you here." Rocky then muttered.

Adam sighed. "Come on Rocky…" Adam begged. He then sighed again. "I'm too tired for this…" Adam said as he ran his hand down his face. But Rocky still refused to say anything. Adam then noticed a chair by the desk. He walked over to it and moved it and sat down. He looked at Rocky. He sighed. He then turned around and tapped his fingers on the desk. Rocky then tossed his letter back to him.

"If you must…" Rocky muttered. He then went silent again. Adam went to retrieve the letter; he then opened it and began to read it.

Once Adam finished reading the letter his face contorted with both fear and concern. He looked at Rocky confused, he then gulped nervously as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Are you still here?" Rocky asked after a few long minutes. "I…are you being serious?" Adam asked carefully. Rocky turned around. He looked at Adam.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Rocky asked. " You think I'm a monster now, don't you?" Rocky asked his head lowered now in sadness.

"I'm too tired for this…I…I…I think I will go home now." Adam stammered as he grabbed the letter and headed for the door. He dared not look at Rocky though.

Rocky though watched him in silence, as he then eventually said, "Goodnight Adam." Adam paused at the doorway as Rocky said that. Because the way Rocky had said it made Adam shudder. He then stopped at the door, he wanted to ask more about the letter, but decided against it. So, keeping his composure the best he knew how too, Adam walked out…

After Adam left, a very dreadful eerie silence was now present in the room. Rocky looked around. He then raised his legs back up onto his bed and curled into a ball. Shaking, Rocky knew he was not going to get any sleep, not for a long while yet.

* * *

Once Adam finally arrived home a very angry Mrs. Park was waiting for him. She was sitting in a chair in the living room; she did not look happy one bit. 

"And where have you been?" She asked sternly. Adam looked up at her tiredly. He had such a rough day he did not want his mother to see him all shaken up, so instead he tried his best to hide his sadness from his mother.

"I…" Adam began, but he stopped once he realized no excuse would be good enough for her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked firmly. Adam gulped nervously. She had her arms crossed and was giving him a very no nonsense look.

"I…I…" Adam began, but he could not come up with an excuse. He looked down as he quickly muttered an.'I'm sorry…" to her instead.

"I did not ask you for an apology, not yet anyway. I asked you a question, regarding _time_. What have I told you about staying out late?" She asked. Her fingers now started to tap her arm as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Never to do it?" Adam replied tiredly. Mrs. Park sighed. She knew that her lecturing would do him no good. Watching her son she noticed with great concern the extremely tired state he was in. She also noticed his sad mood. _She knew Adam better than Adam thought…_

Sighing again she pushed away her anger. She then finally decided that it might as well be best if she just have a talk with him in the morning. She then smiled. Adam though noticed her sudden change in mood; he grew somewhat confused, but did not show it.

"Why don't you just go to bed, we will finish this tomorrow." She said as she hugged Adam and then kissed him goodnight.

"I want you to go straight to bed, understood?" She said firmly. Adam nodded his head in understanding. He did not argue. He then said goodnight as he walked off to bed.

Once Adam made his way into his room he silently closed his bedroom door. He yawned as he let go of the handle as he then rubbed his eyes. Taking out the letter he then proceeded to his desk. He did not bother with turning on the light, instead he read and re-read the letter by moonlight.

"How could any of this be true?" Adam muttered tiredly as he ran his hands down his face. He then rubbed his eyes. He yawned again. "I want to sleep but I can't…this sucks." Adam muttered, he placed his head on his desk and sighed. And with the letter right under his nose he could not help but glare at the letter, which now sat on top of his desk.

"Stupid letter." Adam said dryly. "Rocky and his letter… I'm never going to forget about this stupid letter." Adam said with great annoyance."I'm never going to get any sleep either." Adam muttered. But as he said that he heard someone try and get into his room. With his eyes wide with fear he quickly dashed towards his unmade bed and pulled the covers over him. Just in time too.

Of course it was his mother. But as he pretended to sleep something stuck him. He forgot to hide the letter! "_Shit!" _He thought as he mentally punched himself for being so careless. "_Please don't let her find it…"_ Adam prayed, as he lay in his bed. His heart was now pounding with fear. But what made it worse was that he could hear her start to make her way towards his desk. Adam felt like his heart was going to burst as he heard her pick it up. He could oh most hear her read it…_oh most_.

Mrs. Park though did not read it. Before she came in, Adam had placed it back inside the envelope, so it looked like any normal letter. She wanted to read it. Her curiosity was getting the better of her…

She then found herself tucking the unmarked letter under her sleeve. She quickly glanced at Adam and made sure he was asleep. She then silently proceeded out the door, and without a sound she closed it. As soon as she closed it Adam rose up from bed. He could feel his heart pounding, he then looked over towards his desk…. the letter was gone…

* * *

**Authors Note**: I just wanted to mention that this story has a long way to go before it is complete. The horror will eventually come. Hopefully you'll like where it goes. 


	15. Early Morning Surprises

The next morning Adam woke up early…then again he never really did get much sleep. He was up most of the night worrying about whether or not his mother had read the letter or not.

Getting up early was the only way that Adam could get into his parents room and steal back the letter. Adam knew that there would be questions even if she never gets the chance to read it, but if she never reads it, Adam could come up with a good excusable story…at least that would become the case if she does not read it.

Getting up now Adam quickly got changed. He already had his things packed for the day, and was planning on heading towards Aisha's house as soon as he got hold of the letter.

"In and out. Don't hang around too long and try not to breath hard." Adam told himself as he slowly opened his parent's bedroom door. Adam took a nervous gulp as he peered inside, and seeing that the letter remained on his mother's nightstand, Adam mentally hoped that she did not read it yet.

Taking a deep breath, Adam then entered the room, as silently as possible. Tip toeing; Adam slowly made his way towards his parent's bed.

As Adam came closer he watched both his parents sleep soundly. He felt bad for doing this, but then again, his mother did steal his letter. It never belonged to her. Sighing, Adam finally inched in to grab the letter. "_Make it quick!"_ He whispered to himself.

But that is when it happened…as Adam reached in for the letter he did not notice his mother coming around. Just then the alarm clock went off, Adam froze. And when Mrs. Park opened her eyes she rose up from bed in shock. Adam locked eyes with her for only a moment, speechless, Adam quickly grabbed the letter and ran out of his parent's room and out the front door as fast as his legs would allow it. Not daring to look back, even though he could hear fairly clearly his mother yelling out his name...

Once Adam was safely away from his house, he slowed down and stopped running. Panting, Adam allowed the rain to cool him off. He was exhausted now. He then closed his eyes as he stopped for a moment. He panted again. And breathing hard he looked down at the letter, which was tucked, inside his sleeve.

"All of _that_ for a stupid letter." Adam said with a miserable frown. He closed his tired eyes again; it then started to down pour. "_Dammit…" _Adam muttered as he threw his jacket over his head and ran towards Aisha's house as fast as he could go.

When Adam arrived at Aisha's he stopped. He looked up towards her bedroom window. He knew she would not be getting up for another couple of hours. After all, it was 6 in the morning. Adam lowered his head now. He decided to head towards her backyard and wait there until it was time for him to knock on her door.

As Adam entered her yard he took a seat where a bench was under a tree. Sitting down he closed his tired eyes again. It was still raining hard, but Adam did not mind the rain. Then again he was probably going to get sick from sitting out in the rain for so long, but for the moment, Adam just did not care.

After waiting for at least an hour Adam shook himself awake after he heard the phone ring from inside Aisha's kitchen. After a few minutes later he looked up and noticed the back porch lights turn on.

The rain had stopped over a half hour ago, but Adam remained wet. He slowly got up shakily as the back door was opened and out came Aisha. She instantly frowned at him. He gave her a tired smile as she closed the door behind her.

"What on Earth is wrong with you Adam?" She asked, he arms crossed. Adam frowned; he then pulled out the letter. "I had to get it back." Adam said. "Who was on the phone?" Adam asked.

"You're mother." Aisha simply replied. Adam looked down shamefully.

" When I went downstairs I decided to look out the window and that was when I noticed you were out here. I was wondering... 'what on Earth could you possibly want at this hour.' But when I answered the phone and heard your mother rant about how you stole a letter from her bedroom and than ran out the door-" Adam suddenly cut her off when he heard her say 'stole.'

"Stole! Wait a minute; this letter was given to me. She took it from my room last night." Adam explained. "Besides, it was just instinct to take off like that." Adam replied shortly afterwards, in a much calmer voice.

Aisha frowned. She then sighed as she looked Adam over. Adam looked up at her with very tired eyes.

"You look horrible." Aisha said as she decided to forget about it for now. "Lets get you inside and dried up." She somewhat ordered as she led Adam inside. Adam decided to follow her without an argument. He was too tired to care. Of course, even though his mother called he did not really hesitate from entering Aisha's house. If he knew his mother, he knew that she would not come here. Not when she had work to get to. Adam had until late this evening to explain to her why he ran out of her room so fast. He only would hope that she would buy it.

"And that's what happened after you and the others left." Adam explained. Aisha stared at Adam. "He was mad because I never stayed? I knew I should have stayed." She replied as she looked over the letter again. "Do you believe this letter?" She then asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Don't know what to make of it." Adam replied as he too took a sip of his own cup of coffee. Aisha sighed. "Maybe the two of us should show this to Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"Tommy? Tommy would be the last person I'd show it to Aisha." Adam replied. "Than what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Lets go see Rocky. And lets figure out what his intentions really are." Adam replied as he finished his coffee and last bit of food.

"What about James?" Aisha asked. "Let him sleep. I'm sure it has been awhile since the guy has had a decent place to sleep." Adam said as he helped Aisha put his dishes away in the sink.

"Well, then lets get a move on and head to the command center." Aisha said. Adam nodded his head. "Lets." He said as he got ready to teleport. After they got into a safe place, they both disappeared in black and yellow streaks of light...

* * *

When Adam and Aisha arrived in the command center they were greeted by a very anxious Alpha. He was ranting about something Rocky had done… 

"He what?" Adam asked as he watched Alpha go on and on about how Rocky somehow managed to escape without Zordon's or his owns detection. "It's horrible. And he left a note too." Alpha said as he handed another letter to Adam.

"Great another letter…" Adam muttered as he looked at Aisha with worry. He then paused for a moment when he noticed the letter was addressed to Aisha. "Huh?" Adam asked.

"I don't know what it means." Alpha replied. "Are you going to read it Aisha?" Alpha asked. Aisha took the letter. Without a word she slowly opened the letter. After reading it her eyes went wide with fear and her face contorted with worry.

"We better get a hold of Tommy n**ow**. Things have just gotten more complicated." Aisha said sternly. Adam looked at her confused, but quickly understood her. He then took the letter and read it himself. He frowned instantly once he finished reading it. He then muttered out... "From now on I am never going to trust a letter that looks like these ones. Note to self...Never accept letters from any of you guys again…" Adam said somewhat sarcastically. Aisha frowned at that. Adam then looked at Alpha and with a firm voice he said…

"We're going to show these letters to Tommy. We will not be long." Adam said. He and Aisha then said their farewells, as they both got ready to teleport. A few minutes later, they were gone once again.

When Adam and Aisha arrived outside of Tommy's house Adam hesitated to knock.

"What's the matter?" Aisha asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Adam sighed.

"Should I really bother him? He told me last night he wanted to sleep in." Adam said. "Tommy wanted to sleep in? That's weird." Aisha replied. "Tell me about it." Adam said. "So maybe we should come back later?" Adam said as he tried to leave. But Aisha stopped him.

"He'll understand." Aisha said. Just then though Tommy's porch lights came on. "Figures…" Adam muttered as he turned around to great whomever was about to open the front door.

"Hey." Aisha said first as she greeted none other than Tommy. Tommy looked at them tiredly. "What are you two doing here?" He asked with a yawn. Adam hesitated again. Aisha sighed.

She then handed Tommy the two letters. Tommy looked at them with confusion.

"What are these?" He asked as he took them. "Letters that you should read. And there is something else…but I think we should go in side and talk about them." Aisha replied sternly. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "This way then." He said as he stepped aside for them to enter.

"Thanks." They both said.

After they came inside and got their shoes off, Tommy had led them towards the kitchen. He instantly walked over to the coffee maker where coffee was already finished being made.

"So, what's the matter?" He asked as he poured himself a cup. Adam looked at him oddly. "I thought you were going to sleep in?" Adam asked.

"Tried too. Just could not do it. How's Rocky?" Tommy asked with a yawn as he went to sit down. "Oh…did you guys want some?" He asked. "No, no thanks." Aisha said.

"Sorry, I did not get much sleep last night." Tommy said with a small twitch. Adam and Aisha looked at him worriedly. He then stared down at his coffee.

"I'm actually just as tired, I hardly got any sleep at all last night. Although I wish I did not sleep at all…don't you find it that if you don't sleep at all you tend to not be as tired as if you did sleep for like an hour or so? It was a long night." Adam replied. Tommy looked at him confused.

"Yeah…okay…I'm too tired to put what you said together. Did you get sleep Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"A little." She replied. _But she did not look as tired as Tommy and Adam did…_Tommy then ran his hand down his face as he sighed miserably. "I am not looking forward to tonight." He grumbled.

"That makes two of us." "Adam replied. "And three. Like I'm looking forward to it." She said.

Tommy smiled slightly at that. " Man, I hope we get them back." Tommy said with a sudden shudder.

"We will." Aisha said. Tommy gave her another small smile. "Anyway, what's with these letters now?" Tommy asked. "And what other news did you have for me?" Tommy asked.

"Just read the letters first and then we will talk about the other news." Adam said as he pointed towards the letters. Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." He said none caringly.

"Before I read these…are you two sure you don't want something to eat? Drink?" He asked.

"Actually…I can go for some juice. Any kind would be fine." Aisha replied. "Same for me." Adam said.

"Alright let me get you some." Tommy said as he got up. As he went to get them juice no one bothered to say anything, in fact none of them spoke again until after Tommy finished reading the letters. As soon as Tommy read the letters his face practically changed color.

"Oh, and one more thing…Rocky's missing." Adam quickly said. As soon as Adam said that he along with Aisha now wished they did not come, because now there would definitely be strange awkward silence. The question was… how long could Tommy keep that shocked looking pose?


	16. Worry and Fear

"Uh, Tommy?" Adam asked as he looked at his leader with great worry. "He has not blinked or moved or said anything in exactly 10 minutes. Even I can't be still that long." Aisha said.

"I knew showing him the letters would be a bad idea. Especially the letter that was addressed to you Aisha." Adam said. "No kidding." Aisha replied.

"Come on Tommy, say something!" Aisha snapped. The silence was killing her. But even her little outburst did not shake him. Instead it was the calling from their communicators that snapped Tommy out of his daze.

Tommy quickly shook his head. He stared down at his empty coffee cup and then looked at Aisha and Adam, he wore a somewhat confused look but said nothing as he went to answer the call.

Clearing his throat he said… "Tommy here." He spoke in somewhat of a horse voice; he then coughed a couple more times as he waited for an answer on the other end. "This thing works!" Came a somewhat familiar voice on the other end. Tommy squinted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's this?" He asked. "Oh…it's James. Glad I got a hold of you Tommy. I need to see you. It's about Rocky." James said. Adam and Aisha both looked at each other with worry as James mentioned Rocky's name.

"How did you get a communicator?" Tommy asked. "It's Rocky's. Don't you remember? The Power Transfer?" James asked, his voice sounding worried. "…Oh yeah…the transfer…I'm sorry…early morning bad news makes me a little out of it." Tommy apologized.

"Yeah well, this is important so pay attention. I know Adam and Aisha are there with you." James said.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked. "Because Rocky's here with me." Replied James. When James said that Adam's eyes grew somewhat wide with surprise.

"Rocky's with him? How the heck did he get there?" Adam asked. James hesitated for a second to answer that. " It's a long story." James said.

…

_On the other end James was watching Rocky from the corner of his eye as he talked with his brothers friends. Rocky had appeared at his house a few hours ago. He had suddenly showed up in his bedroom, with a very scared and anxious look, Rocky started to talk of death and doom…._

_Rocky's family had already left for the morning and they were alone in the house. James was watching his brother carefully, his eyes not daring to leave his brother. Rocky though was sitting down at his desk, writing yet another letter…_

"You three better come here now. Rocky's folks are gone and the house is empty. It's just us here." James said. "But how did Rocky escape!" Adam demanded to know. James sighed.

"Just leave it for now and we'll talk about it later." James said sternly. _James watched as Rocky slowly finished his letter…James sighed. _

"Please hurry." James said. "We're on our way." Tommy replied. The call was then ended. Once it ended, James walked over towards his brother's desk. He snatched the letter away from Rocky. Rocky did not stop his brother or shout. Instead he just sat there, his eyes unblinking at the spot where his letter used to be.

As James read the letter he looked down at his brother with worry. "How many letters have you written so far?" James asked. Rocky turned around.

"Two." He replied as he raised two fingers up. He then looked down sadly. James stared at him oddly. "You and your letters." James muttered. "Dammit…what did you tell your friends?" James wondered. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"I will not show them this one." James said. Rocky then spun around and glared at him as he snatched his letter back, he then abruptly got up from his desk and darted away from James.

"Don't!" James shouted. "Rocky! If you show them that you will not have any friends left!" James shouted.

"They need to know." Rocky replied. " No they don't. You don't know if that is true." James replied. "But I do know. I knew it to be the truth when mom died…" Rocky said sadly.

"It does not mean Jason will end up like her…" James replied, more calmly this time. Rocky looked down at that.

"But what if it is true…James? Jason's life is in danger…I think he might already be—" But James quickly silenced him. "Don't say it." James snapped. He then suddenly signaled Rocky to be quiet. He looked up. "They are here." James said. He then walked up to Rocky. He looked at the letter and then at Rocky. "Please…" James began as he extended his hand. "Give it to me. For your own good, they don't need more bad news." James said firmly.

Rocky hesitated for a long moment before he finally gave in and handed James the letter. Just in time too, because a moment later there was a knock on his bedroom door followed by a "Anyone there?" It was Adam's voice.

"Don't say a word about this." James warned. Rocky gulped nervously at that. He then walked over towards his bed and sat down, he sat looking away from the doors entrence.

"Hey everyone." James said as he opened the door. "Thanks for leaving the front door opened." Tommy said as he walked in. "No problem." James replied as he hid his arms behind his back to hide the letter under his sleeve.

"Anyway, lets get this discussion started." James said in a strange cheery voice. Everyone looked at him oddly. Rocky though wore a disgusted and embarrassed look. Of course no one was able to see it.

After that greeting Tommy eventually made his way towards Rocky. He folded his arms and glared at Rocky from above. He waited patiently as he watched Rocky slowly turn around to face him.

As Rocky turned around he saw Tommy hold out his two letters. Rocky instantly looked over towards Adam…he was about to glare at Adam but was surprised to see Aisha stand next to him…he oh most did not expect her to show up. He gave her a very faint smile. She oh most missed it, but caught it just in time. "Rocky I am sorry I missed the transfer…" Aisha apologized. "It's okay." Rocky said. He gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you came now." He said. Tommy though was not happy that he was being ignored. He then coughed a couple of times. "Excuse me. Can you do us a little explaining please?" Tommy demanded as he waved the two letters about. Rocky took a nervous gulp, James stepped back and walked around the room towards the desk to sit down…he decided to remain quiet until someone decided to ask him something…

"I was not thinking when I wrote them, I am sorry." Rocky replied. "Oh really? Is that all?" Tommy asked, in a somewhat mocking voice. Rocky nodded. "How did you escape?" Tommy demanded. Rocky laughed somewhat at that question. "What's so funny?" Tommy demanded. He was in a _very _bad mood.

"…Nothing, it's just that in one of the letters I said..." But Tommy let out an annoyed huff as he ran his hand down his face in aggravation. "Don't sidetrack my question. Just answer it." Tommy said. His temper rising.

"But I was going to say…" He then stopped as he looked at Tommy with confusion, but then sighed shortly afterwards.

"I don't remember how…" Rocky then said. He slowly got up after that and walked over towards his window. Everyone watched him.

"I don't remember a lot of things." Rocky said sadly. "Like what happened to our mother…" Rocky said as he looked towards James. James looked away. He then turned around and faced the others again.

"Jason's in danger. I think he's dying." Rocky finally blurted out. He looked over towards his brother as he said this…James glared at him for saying it. But just shook his head sadly afterwards.

"What are you talking about? What about Jason?" Tommy asked. His anger was now replaced by fear. Rocky looked up at Tommy. "Jason, he's…" But Rocky could not say it at first.

"Just tell me." Tommy said in a much calmer voice. Rocky nodded his head. "I am certain my father used that machine on him. And if that is the case than Jason might already be dead, or dying." Rocky said. Everyone went silent at that.

"No…impossible." Tommy said. He looked away. His whole body shook. "What can I tell his parents? You can't possibly know this... How can you know it to be true?" Tommy demanded to know. Aisha and Adam looked at Rocky with the same question on their mind.

"Just something I've always been able to tell…call it a gift or a curse…but somehow I know it before it is official how people are going to die and if they are near death." Rocky said with a shudder.

"Is that your power?" Tommy asked confused. "Part of it." Rocky replied as he looked to James. "So what can he do to help us?" Tommy asked James.

"I have telekinesis abilities and can read minds…I can be of some use." James said. " And Rocky can see the future?" Tommy asked. "Something like that yes… But again, that's not all of what I can do." Rocky replied.

"Are you going to tell us what else you can do?" Tommy asked. "No." Rocky replied firmly.

Tommy sighed frustrated.

"You know what? I'm tired of guessing what the hell is wrong with you. And now you tell me Jason could either be dead or dying! This is crazy! We are going to have to make a Bargain this evening. What am I supposed to do?" Tommy cried out in aggravation. He then looked at the two brothers with great annoyance… "When you two finally decide to come up with useful information, please let me know. I'm going home now." Tommy grumbled. He then stormed out of the room. Everyone was left speechless.

"I'm going after him." Aisha said. But Adam stopped her. "Let him go Aisha. He needs to cool off. He's just scared and worried right now, we all are." Adam said. Aisha sighed as she gave in.

"Is Jason really in danger Rocky?" Aisha asked. Rocky nodded his head. "What are we going to do now?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"I'm going to contact Kimberly. She can head to Tommy's house and get his head on straight again. Don't worry everyone, everything will be fine." Adam said. But even he sounded unsure.

But before Adam left Adam looked over towards Rocky. The two stared at each other for a moment before Rocky finally looked away, Adam then said his farewells as he went out of the room to contact Kimberly by phone.

"I'm going to go find Billy." Aisha then said as she excused herself from Rocky and James presence. Once she left the two brothers were alone.

As soon as they were gone James got up from the desk and sighed. He looked at his brother disgustedly. "What?" Rocky asked. "Stop making those looks. They are very irritating." Rocky said.

"Sorry. You know you have really dug yourself a deep hole Rocky. I would love to know how you plan to get out of it. Especially without ranger powers." James said. Rocky glared at him.

"I'll figure it all out. You wait and see." Rocky said sternly. "I'm sure I will. But what about Jason?" James asked. Rocky sighed at that.

"I'll figure something out. He's still alive, I can feel it." Rocky said. James then watched as Rocky started to pace the room. He paused in deep thought for a second as he contemplated about something. His eyes then darted towards his closet. He decided to walk over to it. James watched him with curiosity.

James watched as Rocky made his way towards his closet. He continued to watch his brother open the doors and rummage through the top of his closet. He then saw Rocky pull out a small silver locked box. Rocky took out a key and opened it. James decided to peer closer to it. But his jaw dropped when he saw the contents inside of the box. He quickly snatched it away from Rocky.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Rocky snapped. "Are you crazy! Where the hell did you get this thing?" James demanded. Rocky glared at him. "Give it back! It's none of your business where I got it. You took my powers away. This is only for emergency use." Rocky said.

"Now give it back!" Rocky shouted. "You really think I'm that dumb! I'm not giving it back." James said firmly. "Give it back. It's my gun." Rocky insisted.

"If someone catches you with this you are going to get into big trouble. What the heck do you plan to do with it?" James asked. "What do you think?" Rocky asked. He glared at James. His eyes unblinking, James stared at him in shock. "For your own good I'm keeping this gun away from you. You don't need it. Before you get someone killed with it, I'm getting rid of it." James said as he stuffed the gun behind his shirt. Rocky tried to snatch it back. James was only too quick for him. James then sent something flying across the room and had it smack Rocky across the head with it. Rocky cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"You jerk! No fair!" Rocky shouted. "You deserve it. You idiot." James said angrily. James then made his way towards the door; he opened it slightly as he turned around to face his brother. "For your own good I will not mention this to your friends. And if you have any sense at all, you will not try and get it back and will not look for another one. Okay?" James asked. Rocky glared at him, his arms folded he said, "I. Hate. You." He then continued to glare at his brother until he left the room.

Once James was gone Rocky went over towards his bed, he grabbed his pillow and burying his head into it, he screamed…


	17. Ranger Down

After Rocky had screamed away his anger into his pillow he slowly got up again. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red from crying. He looked down with sadness. He slowly sat down at the edge of his bed, and contemplated on what to do next. Sighing, he mentally cursed himself for deciding to get the gun out in front of James.

"I'm just not thinking straight." Rocky muttered tiredly. Sighing he oh most missed the light knock that was heard on his door. Rocky turned around. He looked at his door. Wondering whom it could be, he slowly got up and made his way to it. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Adam. Open up please." Rocky hesitated for a moment before he finally decided to open the door. Adam gave him a small smile as he opened the door. "Hey…" Adam said as he walked inside. Rocky let him in.

"Look, I heard the fight you and James had from downstairs. Is everything okay Rocky?" Adam asked with great worry. "No." Rocky said. He then went to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Is Tommy really that mad at me?" Rocky asked. "He'll get over it. This is Tommy we are talking about after all. He's not the type to hold grudges." Adam said. "I guess so." Rocky replied tiredly.

"But what about you? What are you going to do now?" Adam asked. "Does it matter? There is nothing I really can do. I'm no use to anyone anymore." Rocky said sadly.

"What about your powers?" Adam asked. "My powers? What about them?" Rocky asked. "What are they, really?" Adam asked.

Rocky clenched his hands as he thought about his powers. "It's complicated." Rocky then said. "So? I am pretty good at complicated things." Adam said with a smile.

"Please don't hassle me. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Rocky said firmly. Adam finally backed off. "Alright, I will not bother you about it anymore." Adam then went to Rocky's bed and sat by the edge of it.

"Hey I got an idea…why don't you come to my house for lunch? We'll make something nice and Aisha will join us?" Adam suggested out of the blue. Rocky looked up with a small smile and decided to accept the invitation. "Sure, why not?" Rocky said as he then got up from his chair and Adam got up from where he was sitting, they both made their way out the door...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was with Kimberly. They were both walking down by the beach as Kimberly tried her best to coax Tommy into being easier on Rocky and James, especially Rocky. Eventually and with great reluctance he promised her that he would not say anything rude again. "It will be okay, Tommy." Kimberly said as they got back into Tommy's car. Tommy only smiled a bit as he opened his door and climbed inside, he then started the engine. But before he backed up he replied, "I hope so Kim." She forced out a smile for him. She then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled again as he slowly backed out… 

At that same time Aisha was finally at Billy's house. She had come unannounced and had told him everything that had happened. Billy assured her that Kimberly would make Tommy feel better before they knew it. Aisha hoped he was right.

After Billy and Aisha took a seat in the living room the phone rang, it was Adam…

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place to hang out with Rocky and I for some lunch?" Adam asked. Aisha thought about for a bit but after a few seconds she agreed to go. Billy did not mind not going, he wanted to get back to the command center anyway and prepare for the evening. Which was coming closer and closer as each hour passed on by...

As the rangers did their own thing each, James went walking down Angle Grove Park. Back in a deserted spot he looked around the area to see if anyone was around or watching him…there was no one. James then took out the gun. Sighing, he slowly took out the bullets and then dismantled the weapon. On his way to the park he managed to find another locked box. He placed the gun inside and locked it.

"I can't bury it here." He said as he stuffed the box inside his bag. He then took off into the forest. He walked further and further into it until he came by a large tree. He figured this would be a good place to hide the gun. Taking the box he placed it on the ground. He then took out a small shovel from his bag and started to dig up a hole. He would be digging this hole until the evening came. As he finished digging the hole he stuffed the box inside and buried it. As soon as he was finished burying it his communicator went off…he answered it.

"James, where are you?" It was Tommy. "I'm in the forest. It's a long story…" James said. "A story we don't have time for. Listen...it's time. It's time to get my friends back. Hurry to the command center. You're brother is already here." Tommy said.

"Understood, I am on my way." James said as he then ended the communication. James then teleported in a streak of red light a few seconds later…

Once he arrived at the command center the rangers were gathered around in a circle talking. Rocky though was off to the side. His arms crossed, he did not look too pleased. James stepped up towards his brother and gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" James asked. Rocky just shrugged his shoulders. James looked at him worried.

As soon as Tommy noticed James, he turned around and everyone departed from the circle. James took a nervous gulp.

"James, good you're here. Lets hurry it up, we are running out of time." Tommy said quickly as he ushered everyone into the center again.

"Wait, what is going on?" James asked. "We just heard from Goldar. He has Trini and Zack with him." Tommy said. But James could sense the distress in his voice. "But no Jason?" He asked.

"No Jason." Tommy replied. James then stole a glance at Rocky, Rocky looked away…

"What are the plans?" James asked him. "Not sure yet. But I'll figure something out once we get there." Tommy said. He then took out his morpher. "By the way I think it would be best if we all head down there morphed." Tommy replied. James nodded his head. He took out his own morpher next.

Tommy then looked at everyone, and with a loud voice he said… "It's morphing time!" He shouted.

In order they each called out their animal powers, and when done they were sent straight to where Goldar was waiting...

Without hesitation Tommy ran up towards him, and getting into a fighting stance he shouted out… "Give them up you ape!" Goldar glared at him.

"Not until you give me the Red Ranger in return." Replied Goldar firmly. Tommy glared at Goldar again. He then looked back at the others. "We have to get to Trini and Zack." Tommy whispered.

The two former rangers were being guarded by a bunch of putties. They were tied up and struggling to escape. Neither one seemed to be badly injured, James was grateful for that.

"Alright, on my mark…attack!" Tommy ordered. Everyone separated as a bunch of putties came charging forwards. Goldar has unleashed his attack and as the other rangers went after the putties he went after James…of course Goldar figured it was Rocky.

As James kicked and punched some putties out of his way he just barely got out of the way in time when Goldar suddenly came out of no where and flew down with his sword drawn. The sword had cut his arm a bit and James staggered backwards from the attack.

"Well, well, this should be easy." Goldar said with a smirk. James stared at him with fear. He then looked around quickly for Tommy. Tommy was already occupied with the putties; he was trying desperately to get towards Trini and Zack. Billy and Kimberly were also there. He then looked around for Adam but could not find him in time. Goldar than charged forwards again.

Without another moments hesitation James decided to call out his weapon, "Power Sword!" James cried out, just in time too, a moment later and both their swords were locked.

"Do you really think you can defeat me alone red ranger?" Goldar asked as he placed all of his strength down towards James. James's foot started to scrape across the earth. He grunted as he tried to keep himself steady and balanced.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He shouted. He then kicked Goldar from underneath. Goldar stumbled as James dashed away. He got his sword out again as Gold came at him with another swing. James managed to block it, along with a few others.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" Goldar shouted out as his sword slashed James across the chest. Sparks then flew out as James spun around and landed on the ground, he quickly grabbed his sword as Goldar came in for another attack. James blocked it.

"You can't kill me. My father needs me alive!" James warned him. "Don't play dumb with me ranger! I know who you are!" He cried out as he hit James again. More sparks flew out as James stumbled backwards.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" James cried out as he slowly got up. His free hand was held onto his chest. He pulled it away. He then looked down at his glove…there was blood on it. He staggered backwards as he looked around the area for the others again. Goldar laughed.

"The other rangers are busy saving the ones they care most about. They obviously forgot about you." Goldar said with an evil smirk.

James then stared at Goldar as he started to advance towards him. As Goldar came closer and closer, James noticed something as he tried to examine Goldar a little better… James's eyes went wide as he then suddenly saw Goldar's eyes flash a red color. He instantly staggered back in fear. This was not the real Goldar fighting him…but something else…

"It's only to guarantee your capture, boy." Came the familiar voice. James then gulped nervously as he held onto his weapon tightly. "Now it's time for you to come with me." Goldar said as James saw his eyes flash red again. But before Goldar could send out his attack, something hit his back. He cried out in pain.

From behind Goldar James saw Adam, his feet were firmly in the ground and smoke was coming from his weapon where he fired, he quickly got his ax into position to fire again. He then sent another blast towards Goldar, but this time Goldar was able to dodge it. Adam stared on in surprise as he saw the blast impact with the earth and now smoke and fog began to form. His eyes then scanned the area for Goldar. He could not see him as the smoke started to disappear. He only heard James's shout out, "Look out!" Adam dashed out of the way, but he went the wrong way…the blast that Goldar sent came straight towards him, Adam's eyes grew wide with fear as he tried to get out of the way, he closed his eyes…he then heard the blast impact onto the ground…but he felt no pain…

Adam slowly opened his eyes. When he opened them he found himself on the ground, lying down on his back…with James's arm around him…James though was unconscious as he lay off to his right side, his face facing down on the ground and demorped James was now battered and bruised with blood all over him. Adam looked on with great fear.

"James!" Adam shouted. He tried to shake him awake, but James would not move. "Tommy! I need help!" Adam shouted through the fog. But Tommy did not answer, instead he saw a pair of red eyes advance towards him…he grabbed onto his ax and held it tightly and as the figure came closer Adam saw whom it was. He glared at Goldar as he walked up to him and James. He was now standing right above them both, Goldar stared down at James, and he then smirked.

Reaching down Goldar slowly picked James up. Adam instantly tried to swat Goldar away, but with his free arm Goldar picked him up by the chest. Adam now was dangling in the air. "Let me go!" He cried out as he continued to struggle. "As you wish." Said Goldar as he tossed Adam into the fog. Adam cried out… Goldar smiled again when he heard Adam impact with none other than Tommy himself. Goldar then placed James in a better position and with one last evil smile he disappeared into the fog, along with James…

After Goldar disappeared with James, Adam was trying to get off of Tommy. Tommy shoved him off. "What gives Adam?" Tommy asked, as he finally got free. Adam quickly got up. He was breathing hard now and he looked at them all with great fear. "…It's James! He has James! I tried to stop him!" Adam cried out. Aisha then ran up to him and tried to calm him down.

"Easy Adam…just take it easy and tell us what happened?" Aisha said calmly. Adam took a deep breath, and in a rush he said… "I attacked Goldar. But he dodged my attack. I could not see anything…Goldar than sent his own attack at me but I could not see it in time…James saved me from being toast." Adam said sadly as he took another deep breath. He then looked up at them all anxiously.

"Who's James?" It was Zack who asked the question. Adam did not even notice he and Trini were present. Adam looked at Zack calmly as replied, "Rocky's older twin brother." Adam explained. "Wait! twin? Brother?" Zack asked confused. Trini wore the same confused look.

"Listen, we'll answer your questions later. We better get back to the command center." Tommy ordered. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. A few second later and they disappeared in their respected colors…


	18. Unrest

When the rangers all arrived back at the command center, Rocky noticed right away that his brother was missing. Everyone was still in their ranger suits, but they had their helmets taken off. Rocky looked at them all questionably.

"Where's James?" Rocky asked worried. Adam looked up and decided to answer him. "I'm sorry Rocky, but Goldar managed to take him away." Adam said sadly as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rocky looked at him with fear.

"He's been taken? No…" Rocky muttered, the fear evident in his voice. Adam frowned at the site.

"Don't worry Rocky, we'll get him back." It was Zack who spoke up. Rocky did not even notice Zack or Trini at the moment until he spoke up. When he finally acknowledged them both, he each gave them worried looks.

"How could you let him be taken?" Rocky suddenly snapped out. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst, especially Adam.

"I'm sorry Rocky, I really am. I guess I lost all focus when I was trying to get Trini and Zack back." Tommy apologized. Rocky looked at him angrily.

"You obviously did not even care what happed to him…all you cared about was getting Trini and Zack back." Rocky said bitterly.

Tommy now got angry. "Don't you even… I did not let that happen on purpose." Tommy said, his voice rising,

"Guys come on, it was a mistake. We let our guard down." Aisha tried to reason. Rocky shook his head furiously. "Than why was Adam the only one who tried to help James?" Rocky asked.

Everyone remained silent. "You guys have no idea what you have done. Now things are going to get much, much worse." Rocky said with horror.

"I'm sure that's not true." Tommy said. The others remained silent. "He still has Jason. What does that tell you? Something horrible will happen now. And it's all your fault." Rocky accused Tommy.

Tommy glared at him. He was getting really annoyed now. He was about to snap at Rocky but Kimberly was there and he was doing his best not to say anything he might regret later on.

"Rocky, what do you think your father will do to him?" Adam asked, breaking the silence that filled the room. Rocky sighed.

"I don't really know. I have a funny feeling that he knew that we switched places." Rocky said. Adam then gave them each worried looks. Adam than grew serious when he said, "Guys, when I fought Goldar he was like a whole other creature. His eyes were glowing red like he was being controlled or something. He was too powerful and ruthless." Adam decided to mention.

Tommy went wide-eyed in fear and disbelief at that. "Maybe we are underestimating our enemies?" Tommy said.

"Listen we will figure out a way to save Jason and James. We will stop your father Rocky, no matter what." Tommy suddenly said out of the blue. As he said that, Kimberly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was tension filling the room as everyone tried to figure out what to say or do next...

* * *

It had taken a while to calm Rocky down and try and assure him that everything would be okay. But even Adam felt nervous about what might happen now. He wondered over and over again about whether or not they had the more dangerous brother or not, on their hands. Adam had read the letters and in it they explained Rocky's powers and how he got them, along with James powers. 

both letters explained what happens to Rocky when he uses his powers. The aftermath of their use is horrible to even think about it and Adam could not help but shudder.

Rocky though tried to convince them that he had control over his powers, but Adam always had to wonder about that.

Because James's powers were only telekinetic and mind reading, they figured that he would be safer to have as the red ranger. It was also to try and keep Rocky safe from evil hands.

Adam sighed. He felt lost and confused. He was worried about James. He now wished that he never interfered. But a voice in his head told him that no matter what he would have done, James would have been captured.

What was odd though was even with all the talk about their individual powers, neither brother hardly used there given powers. Adam had wondered about that. But he figured when the time came, James would have to use his powers. But Rocky…Adam hoped secretly that he would never use his powers again.

Adam though knew that in order to get free from the command center Rocky needed to use his powers. Thinking deeply about that, Adam wondered what would have happened if Rocky was stopped when he escaped? Because Rocky had said in his letter that in order for his powers to truly take effect, someone else had to be present. And to everyone's relief, no one was around the command center when Rocky had used his powers.

But Rocky had different powers. He had the power to change into anything he wanted to be. But his powers were inhumane, and very dangerous. He wondered how Rocky managed to live with them so long before finally revealing to everyone the truth.

Adam wanted to assure Rocky that he still trusted him. And as long as he did not use his powers again, everything would be fine.

But, the darker side of his powers…Adam shuddered. If someone had been at the command center that time he used the powers…he could have killed them.

Adam wondered though what Rocky's true self was like. He may look like James, but in truth Rocky did not look like James at all. In fact Rocky was close to being inhuman. At one point in their lives, both brothers were normal human beings. But their father was the one that turned them into something not human.

Closing his eyes, Adam tried to envision what Rocky could look like. Whenever Rocky used his powers, he lost that much more of his true human self. A beast was inside of him and only when he uses his powers do you get to see what he truly is.

That was why it was important that Rocky remained from evil hands and why they needed to have him switch with James. It was much safer. If Rocky were turned against the rangers, he would be nearly unstoppable. And they would have no choice but to kill him…Adam shuddered at the though…he could never kill his best friend…could he?

Spending hours thinking and worrying, it was not long before everyone had left the command center. Once everyone left the command center, the only ones that remained till late at night was Rocky and Adam. Adam had the most dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was worried about so many things.

Now alone, Adam watched Rocky with worry. "Are you really sure you want to go and do this?" Adam decided to ask Rocky as they made their way towards Rocky's temporary quarters.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Rocky said as he opened his room's door. Adam followed him inside.

"But one thing is for sure, I have to get James back." Rocky said firmly. Adam nodded his head in understanding. "It's not safe this way. My father is too dangerous and with James in his possession…I could only dread what he might plan to do." Rocky said with a shudder.

"So what do you think we should do?" Adam asked. "Well, actually I have already thought about that. I always figured something like this could happen. So I decided to get prepared. I decided that if this were to happen that I would break into my fathers lair and try and save James and Jason." Rocky explained.

"You're nuts. Do you honestly think your father will not be able to tell who you really are?" Adam asked. Rocky shrugged his shoulders.

"My powers are not like James's. Mine are more… i_nhuman _than his." Rocky said with a frown. "But at a time like this…my inhuman powers might actually come in handy." Rocky said with a confident smile.

"I still think your crazy." Adam said. "And one more thing. I could use your help to pull it off." Rocky said. Adam shook his head.

"No way. It's too risky. And what would Tommy and the others think if we do this behind their backs?" Adam asked.

"I don't care what the others think, especially Tommy." Rocky said with an angry huff. Adam sighed.

"Please don't consider this. There has to be another way." Adam said. Rocky shook his head sadly as he sighed… "**There is no other way."

* * *

**

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the wait. I decided to redo chapter 18.


	19. What is to come

After James had been captured he was sent straight to Lord Zedd's dungeon. While there, James never had any visitors and the dungeon seemed eerily quiet. _I must be the only one here…_James thought miserably.

James knew that Jason was still held captive, but now that James was here in this dungeon, he wondered why Jason was not present. _Could he be in another dungeon? How many could Lord Zedd have? _James wondered.

Sighing James slowly sank to the floor. He looked around in his cell, it was nothing special, and besides it being dark and damp, the cells themselves seemed fairly spacious, but unfortunately for James, there was no where to sit or rest besides the cold, hard muggy floor.

_When is my father going to show up? I just don't understand what's happening here…_James thought warily. He did not like being here and he dreaded what was going to happen to him, but what bothered him the most was that he was alone... Where was Jason?

Jason though was indeed in another section of the dungeon, the much smaller and more uncomfortable dungeon. Lord Zedd had just used the machine on him and all Jason could do now was try and stay upright and not vomit; because for some reason he felt very sick in the stomach, and feeling his forehead he noticed he must have a fever as well.

"Oh…I feel like crap." Jason muttered as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt himself shudder when someone had entered the dungeon. Forcing his eyes to open, Jason wished he could just be left alone. His whole body tensed though when he saw none other than Dr. Granger himself. Jason tried to glare at him but failed miserably at it. Dr. Granger smiled.

"Ah, I see you are already starting to feel the affects of the machine. I must say... I am surprised you are still alive. But I would have to say that that is unfortunate for you, not me, that you are still living." Dr. Granger said.

Jason only grunted in response as he tried to keep himself from vomiting again. He did not feel like talking, especially to Dr. Granger.

"You must be wondering why you are still alive and most of all why you are feeling sick like this. But what fun would it be to tell you what had been done to you? Hum…you seem like a strong fighter and the transition might take a little while longer to take effect." Dr. Granger said.

"…Transition…?" Jason managed to mutter out. He looked at Dr. Granger with tired eyes as he waited for an answer Dr. Granger smirked at him.

"Yes…your _transition_. After all, did you honestly think what happened to my sons was something natural? One of the reasons why I wanted you to be kept unharmed while you were here... You along with my son James will soon become something the rangers will never dream of encountering. The ultimate fighting pair, you and my son will soon be under my control and together we will bring forth the destruction of the power rangers!" Dr. Granger said with triumph.

"Your insane. I will never help you destroy my friends." Jason said with determination. Dr. Granger only smiled.

"Like I said, the transition will take longer but nonetheless you will be changed. Unfortunately the rangers had made James their new red ranger, hoping that something like this would not happen. They believe that without Rocky under my possession that they are safe from whatever it is I can do…but little do they know that James can be just as deadly as Rocky, maybe even more so." Dr. Granger said with a slight satisfied thought.

"And to think that my sons knew what my machine will do to a human being like yourself. But you are no normal human being Jason, not after bearing those powers." Dr. Granger explained.

"I'll destroy myself before I help you." Jason said with distaste. "I'm afraid you will not be given such an opportunity." Dr. Granger replied in a chilling voice. Jason shuddered.

"I will not fight my friends! I will not serve you!" Jason managed to shout out. But Dr. Granger ignored him and with one last satisfied smile, he disappeared.

Now alone Jason could not help but silently cry… as he kept thinking, _I swear, I will never turn against my friends, never.

* * *

_Back at the command center Adam watched as Rocky finished getting his things together. Adam knew that complaining about this was useless and all he really could do was go with Rocky. But that was what scared Adam; he did not want to be left alone with Rocky, not while he attempted to use his powers.

"Are you sure you can control yourself? You will not try and eat me or anything, will you?" Adam asked nervously as he grabbed his bag.

"Honestly Adam if you are that scared you don't have to come. I can figure this out on my own, I was only saying that it would be easier if you helped." Rocky explained.

"What, help you eat me?" Adam asked. Rocky stopped getting ready as he gave Adam a surprised look. He suddenly laughed. Adam looked at him confused. "You really don't know what will happen, do you?" Rocky asked as he forced himself to stop laughing.

Adam gave him an annoyed look as Rocky smiled at him. "Then why don't you enlighten me and tell me what to expect?" Adam demanded now irritated by Rocky's attitude.

With another grin Rocky placed a hand on Adam's shoulder as he said in a jovial voice, "Now what would be the fun in that?" Rocky said. Adam shoved him away.

"I'm only going because I want to be sure you don't do anything reckless." Adam said. Rocky frowned. "Now when have I ever been reckless?" Rocky asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Adam asked in a stern voice. "Man, you are really mean when you're scared." Rocky half joked as he ignored the question.

Adam sighed. "I'm just saying that I hope you are prepared for what will happen when you try and break into Lord Zedd's palace." Adam added.

"Don't worry I have everything planned out." Rocky reminded him. "Well in that case will you please tell me how you plan to get us to the moon? Because I'm pretty sure that is where Lord Zedd and your father is right now…so how do you plan to get us there without the others, _especially Tommy_ knowing?" Adam asked.

Rocky stopped to think for a moment. "Hum…maybe I have not thought everything through. But don't worry, I'm cunning and determined, I can figure out a way." Rocky said with a grin, as he tried to stay optimistic.

Adam let out a dissatisfied look as his shoulders sagged in worry. "Oh come on Adam, Get over your grumpiness and be a little bit more…optimistic." Rocky said.

"I'm not grumpy. And I'm just stating the obvious. You have no clue what to do, and if you ask me this is a suicide mission. Only bad things are going to happen." Adam said nervously.

Rocky sighed. "Fine then stay. But I'm going. And if you even _**think**_ about telling any of the others, consider our friendship over!" Rocky suddenly warned him firmly.

Adam gave him a saddened look after the words sank in. "You're threatening me now?" Adam asked surprised.

"If you are too scared to come then stay here. But don't stop me from going, because this is something I have to do." Rocky said in a deadly serious voice.

Adam was taken aback by Rocky's sudden mood change. He looked at Rocky worried but did not say anything.

"So are you staying or coming?" Rocky asked him in a now very irritated voice. Adam looked at him frightened. And in a voice barely above a whisper he muttered… "I'm staying…" Adam said.

"Fine." Was all Rocky said as he turned around and stormed off, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Adam could not help but curse.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was okay, please review. 


	20. Drifting

It had been exactly a half hour since he had left the command center in search of a way to get to the moon. He was powerless and that made this mission ever more dangerous. Rocky though had to leave, he felt like it was time he did something himself to help his brother and Jason. He did not care of the consequences no matter how high the price it would be to do something this risky.

But he was stuck. He was left wandering around the park in search of something or someone that would help him. In truth he had no clue on how to get to where he was going, he actually hoped the bad guys would notice he was out here alone and would offer him a chance to come with them.

Rocky was willing to risk everything in order to make things right again, and regardless of what any of the others said he knew full and well that his place as a ranger was now officially over with. He could not go back, not like this…

Closing his eyes Rocky finally came to a stop. He was in Angle Grove Park, but lucky for him the park was deserted, which was somewhat unusual. But the way Rocky was feeling he really did not care about the strangeness of his situation and he secretly hoped the bad guys would show up soon. He was ready for them.

But what Rocky was not ready for was the return of Adam, who happened to have found him wandering around in the park. And with a very determined look, Adam came running over towards Rocky.

A part of Rocky wanted to take off, but another part of him wanted to stay. More than likely it was his curiosity that got the better of him, he wanted to know what Adam was doing here and if he actually was going to help him now.

Waiting patiently now Rocky stood where he was, very still and not moving. He did not move or say a thing until Adam came to a complete stop in front of him. Now panting, Adam tried to catch his breath before he could speak.

Rocky remained emotionless as he watched Adam, who was not looking at him but refrained from staring at him by keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Once he was able to speak he slowly forced himself to look at Rocky.

"I'm sorry." Adam managed to say in a tired voice. He slowly stood up straight as he waited for Rocky to respond.

"I know you're mad at me." Adam said in a calm voice. Rocky frowned. He was mad before but now he felt indifferent. In a way he was just glad Adam came back. Maybe he would not have to do this alone.

"I'm sorry, too." Rocky found himself saying. He could not help himself, the words just came out. He was getting in such bad moods lately that he had no idea why he was feeling the way he was feeling half the time.

Rocky then took a deep breath as he forced a small smile out. "I'm glad you came." Rocky said with another smile, as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head; he then looked down at Adam as he let his arms fall down to his side.

"You're not mad at me?" Adam asked hopefully. Rocky shrugged his shoulders as his smile faded and his face became unreadable again. Adam found himself frowning now, as he stared at Rocky confused.

"Sure why not?" Rocky said as he let out a deep sigh. He then looked away from Adam. Adam stared at Rocky in silence for a very long minute as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I want to help." Adam said, but Rocky noticed that Adam's voice was a little shaky. Adam took a nervous gulp as he waited for Rocky to respond.

"No you don't." Rocky said sadly. "But I do!" Adam cried out. "You're my best friend, and I want to help you." Adam said firmly.

Rocky stared at him. Trying his best to figure out if Adam was being sincere or not. "You know you need my help, so let me help you." Adam reminded him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. And just being here is dangerous for you." Rocky replied. Adam now looked irritated.

"I'm trying to do you a favor by coming here like this. You could be a little bit more…"But Adam found his voice trailing off, as he was lost for words. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"I'm a power ranger you know. I can take care of myself." Adam then said a little bit angry now. Rocky looked away. He knew that Adam was more than capable of taking care of himself, but still…

"At first I wanted your help Adam, but now I'm not so sure." Rocky said sadly as he shook his head. Adam tried to respond to that, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked down hurt.

"We're friends…?" Adam whispered. Rocky barely heard what Adam said. He watched Adam carefully now as he slowly turned around and started to leave. Adam's shoulders were sagging now and he was moping.

Rocky wanted to say something but decided not too. He was hoping that Adam would have changed his mind and decided to come help, but Rocky now knew that him being here was not because he wanted to help, but because he felt obligated too. He was scared, and Rocky knew it.

Stopping Adam took one last look at Rocky. But when he turned around Rocky was gone. Sighing miserably now, Adam decided to teleport back to the command center. He was going to have to explain all of this to Zordon and the others.

When Adam returned to the command center Tommy was already they're waiting for him. He had a very worried look on his face, as he quickly made his way towards Adam. Adam refrained from looking up at Tommy. He only stared down at the ground. He felt terrible.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you and Rocky. Where's Rocky?" Tommy asked.

Adam sighed as he forced himself to look up at Tommy. "Rocky left." Adam simply replied. Tommy stared at him confused.

"What do you mean he left? Left to go where?" Tommy demanded. Adam sighed again as he forced his way past Tommy. Tommy though managed to stop Adam and turned him around to face him.

"Where. Is. Rocky?" Tommy demanded now in a very stern voice. Adam looked away. "Adam what is the matter with you? Answer me already." Tommy demanded again.

"He's gone." Muttered Adam. "Gone where?" Tommy asked, now growing annoyed at Adam's blunt responses.

"I don't know." Replied Adam in a mopping voice. Tommy sighed. He was obviously not going to get any information from Adam. Tommy did not think Adam knew where Rocky was anyway. Tommy then decided to let him go.

Adam watched as Tommy tiredly ran his hands down his face. "Where did he go?" Tommy wondered out loud.

Adam watched Tommy now. He felt bad for acting this way and seeing how miserable and worried Tommy was, he felt he should at least come out and tell Tommy what he knew. So, taking a deep breath Adam walked forwards.

Noticing Adam now Tommy looked up. He waited for Adam to speak. "Yes?" Tommy asked in a calm voice.

"He's planning on heading to the moon to rescue James and Jason. I just came back from the park where he was last seen. He's probably gone now." Adam explained.

Tommy did not look surprised or angry though. Adam sighed in relief at that. "I figured he'd take off like this. But he can't get to the moon. Unfortunately him being alone is not exactly a safe thing for him to be doing." Tommy said as he moved past Adam and headed to the center of the room.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked. "To the park. He's still there, you just came back, and he could not have gotten far." Tommy said. But before he left he instructed Adam to contact the others. Adam agreed to do so and watched as Tommy teleported out.

Arriving at the park Tommy quickly started looking for Rocky. He noticed right away that the park was deserted and that it was covered in a heavy fog. Tommy remained on guard. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that this park was not safe.

"Rocky!" Tommy called out. But there was no answer. Tommy started to run this way and that and called out Rocky's name every few seconds. But he had no idea where he was going. The fog was so thick that Tommy nearly bumped into a tree.

Seeing it though he managed to stop before he hit it. He then decided to take a break and catch his breath. He was now extremely worried. Something about all of this was unsettling.

Alone Rocky was far away from where Tommy was. He was trying to find his way out of the park but the fog kept on getting thicker and thicker. Rocky had a feeling that his father was behind the fog.

_Oh man, my father must know I'm here alone. Looks like I will not need to find a way to the moon anymore_… Rocky thought grimly.

But just as he thought that putties showed up, which confirmed his worst fears. Jumping back, Rocky got into a fighting stance. Clenching his fits, he got ready and started attacking…

Meanwhile as Tommy rested by the tree he was unaware that Rocky was being attacked somewhere else in the park by putties. However, he would soon get his own share of putties, and more…

Back at the command center Adam waited for everyone to arrive. It was late still and when the others arrived they were somewhat half asleep. Everyone had a worried look on their face. Kimberly though was the first to break the silence.

"Adam? What's the matter? You sounded urgent." Kimberly asked. Adam nervously looked at each of them. He had to stay calm and centered as he spoke and explained to them what has happened since they left.

"Guys I have some bad news." Adam began. Just then Kimberly spoke up again, as she quickly glanced around the room, she finally noticed Tommy was missing.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked, now very worried. "He's down at the park, looking for Rocky." Adam answered her.

"Looking for Rocky? Why?" She asked confused. "He took off. He wanted to try and find a way to save his brother and Jason. I was supposed to go with him but…" Adam tried to say why but failed to finish his sentence.

"It's okay. The important thing is we all try and find Tommy and Rocky and get them both back to the command center." Aisha said.

Suddenly though the warning siren went off. Kimberly could not help but jump. "What's going on?" Kimberly asked. Billy hurried over towards the security cameras. When he turned them on, he, along with the others saw hundreds of putties start to swarm the entrence of the command center.

"What are they doing here?" Zack asked surprised. He looked at screen in shock. He then glanced at the others, speechless.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Billy asked as he pointed at the screen. All the rangers crowded around as they saw someone in a black cloak. They stared in surprise as they saw him lead the putties inside.

"How does he know how to get inside?" Zack asked confused. "I thought only those with a power coin can get in here? The doors are sealed aren't they?" Aisha asked scared.

"Something's not right. Whoever that is, he knows how to get in here." Billy said as he saw him disappear into the command center.

"Oh no, they're inside." Kimberly said with fear. She then jumped as the power suddenly went off.

"What's happening?"Aisha asked, fear evident in her voice. "Everyone prepare yourselves, we're under attack now." Billy said as he grabbed his morpher.

"Everyone, morph!" Billy cried out. They all hesitated to morph for a second but when the pounding got louder they all snapped out of it and morphed, one after the other. As soon as they were all morphed the putties broke inside and the fighting began…


End file.
